You're My Everything
by kandij
Summary: After DH book. Ron/Hermione fic. Ron and Hermione are out of school now, and are both confused as to what to do with themselves. They want to much to confess their true feelings, but with all the challenges they face it won't be easy. Fist fic for me! R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, just a heads up that before you read my story, this is my very first fanfic to ever be uploaded so please be kind! Also, this might not follow the book correctly because I have not read the last two Harry Potter books yet (been crazy busy.) Well, that's just so you know! Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the author JK Rowling does. I do not own the characters, or novel plots.**

Chapter 1- I can't wait to see you again.

"Goodbye Mum, I'll miss you!" Hermione Granger said as she gave her mother a warm hug and goodbye kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, we'll miss you too dear. Now remember the car is here if you need to get around and you're responsible for making sure it has gas, and isn't totaled." Hermione's mother joked.

"You don't need to worry, I'll take good care of it!" she smiled, "Dad, have a great time!" She added, turning to give her father a large hug.

"I'm sure your mum and I are going to have an excellent time. You be sure and stay out of trouble missy."

"I will." Hermione replied heaving a feigned sigh. "Oh, dad, mum, I was rather thinking of inviting Ron and Harry over for a visit. We haven't seen each other since the last day of school. Would that be all right?"

Hermione's mother glanced at her father, "Well, I suppose that would be fine, Ronald and Harry seem like bright, responsible young men."

"It's just fine with me, as long as you make good choices." Her father added.

"We will, we will be good I promise." Hermione spoke, making an invisible X across her heart.

"Alright sweetheart, see you in a few days! Love you!" Her mother replied giving her daughter a final goodbye kiss.

"Love you 'Mione."

"Goodbye mum. Goodbye dad! Happy anniversary!" Hermione watched as her parent's car drifted out of sight, waving goodbye and blowing kisses the whole time. After they had vanished from view she turned and stepped back into her house, carefully closing the door behind her.

"What am I going to do for nine days, all by myself?" She thought aloud.

Hermione's parents were taking a vacation for nine days to celebrate their twentieth anniversary together. Hermione got to stay home alone for that time, and watch the house.

After a few moments of tiding up around the house Hermione wondered to her upstairs bedroom. She walked toward her window and opened it, letting the warm summery breeze sweep across her face. She imagined that she was back at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry, sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room; laughing together once more. She opened her eyes and scanned her sunny backyard, daydreaming briefly about seeing Ron again.

Hermione turned her thoughts away from her two friends, which she had now not seen for one two months, three weeks, and four days. She made her way over to the bookshelf and snatched one of the many books out of the line. Just as she had sat down in her favorite chair to begin reading, or one might say re-reading, there was a_ swooshing _past her face. Startled, Hermione whipped up from her seat, now fully alert. But it was only Ron's faithful family owl Pigwideon

"Pig!"Hermione cried racing toward the small owl, which had plopped on top of her desk and was now hooting happily. She grabbed the small letter the animal was carrying, and took a moment to stroke his feathers. Hermione tore open the letter, revealing Ronald Weasley's sloppy, and unmistakable handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_It has been so long since we have seen or spoke with each other. How are you? How has your summer been, are you keeping busy? It's the same old things here each day. Anyways me and Harry were talking the other day, and we thought that it would be good to arrange a visit- you know to catch up and all. Well, let me know what you think._

_-Ron_

Hermione smiled; seemingly pleased with the fact that he had missed her, and that he was thinking of her and was not forgotten. She re-read the letter again. And then allowed a large smile to grow across her face, as she was happy to have had the convenience of being written to, saving her the wait of a reply. She quickly snatched a piece of paper kept handy right on top of her desk, and began writing Ron a reply.

_Ron,_

_My summer has actually been quite boring so far, nothing new here, you know nothing exciting happens to me away form Hogwarts. I find it very difficult to believe that you aren't keeping busy back home at the Burrow, but no matter. I was also hoping to get together soon, and was thinking of inviting you and Harry to come stay with me for a few days. Let's plan it soon! I think it's a wonderful idea, ask Harry when is good for him, and when ever is good for you is fine with me. Write to me with the details and I'll set it up._

_Hoping you are well,_

_-Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter in an envelope and addressed it to her good friend Ron. Then she tied it to Pig's leg with a small bit of string and sent him straight off. She watched the small brown figure soar off into the distance, and finally out of sight.

After staring blankly outside for a few seconds Hermione walked to her bed again, bent down, and pulled out a large box. She then proceeded to gather up Ron's most recent letter and add it to the box. She had saved every letter that she had ever received from both Ron and Harry, and was nearly out of room in her fourth shoebox.

For the next few hours, Hermione bided her time by reading, and when nightfall arrived she decided to make herself a spot of dinner. After Hermione's small meal, which consisted of only one sandwich and some chips, she found herself utterly bored. Being as it was still early she could not yet go to sleep, but it seemed as though there was nothing of interest about her home.

"_Oh Merlin, how will I ever make it through nine days alone?" _Hermione thought to herself.

For the remainder of the night, Hermione treated herself to a relaxing bath, and then went to bed much earlier than normal. As she slept that night, she dreamed of seeing only Ron again, and imagined that he would stay with her in _her _house for a few days. Just the two of them, together.

When morning came, Hermione awoke bright and early, a fresh smile pained across her face still thinking of her wonderful dream. She got out of bed, and jumped into the shower, not bothering to hurry what so ever. A half an hour later Hermione emerged from the bathroom dressed in a light pink shirt, with pale blue Bermuda shorts on. When she walked back into her bedroom again she saw that, Pig had returned and left her another letter from Ron. Hermione glanced around searching for the small owl, but he was nowhere insight, Hermione decided that he must have realized she was not there and flown off.

She ripped open Ron's second letter in less than twenty-four hours eagerly and began to read.

_Hermione,_

_I've written to Harry, and he says that whenever is good for him he hasn't got anything major planned yet. He also says that we should do is ASAP. I'm the same way. Please rescue me from here! George is driving me positively bonkers! And Ginny… She won't stop talking about Harry, he's over here nearly every day, snogging Ginny. It is absolutely disgusting. Other than that I am well. Write me with your plans and I'll tell Harry._

_-Ron_

Hermione gave a faint chuckle at Ron's letter, then immediately began scribbling out a response.

_Ronald,_

_That sounds grand. Tell Harry to come over to my house tomorrow, you also. We can spend the day here, I'm sure there must be something we can do for excitement. Also, tell Harry he can invite Ginny if he wants, as it would be good to see her again. I suppose I shall be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning then._

_I can't wait to see you again,_

_-Hermione_

_PS: I hope that is soon enough for you._

Hermione read over her letter, checking for any mistakes, a habit that she had acquired in her years at Hogwarts. Pleased with her letter, she used a simple incantation to transport it to the Burrow. As she made herself downstairs once more, Hermione couldn't help thinking to herself…

"_Ron, I miss you. I absolutely can not wait to see you again." _

**A/N Well there it is, not the most exciting chapter I know, but trust me it will get loads better I promise. Just wanted to set the mood of things, sort of give background or opening info. Let me know what you think! Review! Thanks!**

**-The Author **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here is my second chapter in the story, should be more exciting this time, I hope!

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, the author JK Rowling does. **

Chapter 2- Don't forget to breathe

The Burrow

"'Ere! Ron, there is a letter here for you, it's just arrived!" Called George Weasley, rather loudly.

"Right, ugh, thanks George." Ron muttered coming up behind his older brother. He tore open the letter, and a smile drifted across his face as he scanned the lines. He then folded it up and stuffed it into his back pocket of his jeans.

"Well, whose it from then?" George questioned.

"I don't think that's any concern of yours there is it?" Ron retorted.

Suddenly Ginny appeared behind them, "Judging by that grin on his face I'm guess it's from one Hermione Granger."

Ron felt his face blush at the mention of Hermione's name. "I've told you all that me and Hermione are just friends."

"Yeah, that's rich." Commented George, "Just a friend he says? That's why every time anyone says something about the bloody girl he turns pink."

Ron blushed a darker shade of red, and George disappeared cackling smugly.

"Oh Ron, don't let him get to you, he's just jealous I'm sure. It's perfectly normal for you to like Hermione after all; you've spent practically your whole life with her. I for one think that it's cute." Said Ginny.

"Cute!" Ron asked startled. "Cute? Is that what you think do you?"

Ron seemed taken aback by his sister's words and found it difficult to state a harsh response back because the only thing he could think of to say was, _I don't just like Hermione Granger, I love her. _

"Don't get so upset Ron, I was merely stating a fact." Ginny replied as she turned on her heels leaving Ron alone.

As soon as Ginny was out of sight, Ron took out the letter again and re-read it, studying each of Hermione's words in turn. He let his hands caress the piece of paper as he thought to himself; _Hermione was the last person to touch this. It's like she is right here with me._

Although Ron had not realized it, he was suddenly standing inside of his bedroom alone, his feet must have carried him up the flights of stairs by themselves. Ron carefully placed Hermione's letter in his bottom dresser drawer, along with many other notes.

"I should write Harry and tell him the good news." Ron muttered to himself. He pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill and wrote to his best mate Harry Potter, who was now living in the Muggle world in a small apartment; as he did not wish to live with the Dursely's for another minute.

Ron instructed Pigwidgeon to promptly take the letter to Harry, and come straight home, as the owl had a tendency to wander.

Just them Ron suddenly remembered that he was going to see Hermione tomorrow, an enormous feeling of excitement fell upon him and he wondered how he would ever make it through the rest of that day, and then next night.

"RONALD WEASLEY! COME DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!" Mrs.Weasley shrieked from the first floor.

Ron shuttered, as he could not begin to imagine what he could have done to upset his mum this time. He trudged down the several flights of stairs until he reached the kitchen where his mother stood, red in the face with anger.

"What is it now mum?" He questioned.

"Where is your brother?" Mrs.Weasley asked impatiently.

"I 'dunno." Ron responded, "He was here just a moment ago, why?"

"Because, I'm missing many of my good potions ingredients from my cupboard, and I have a sneaking suspicion that he has ran off with them, when I get my hands on him I will…." Her voice trailed off.

"It's okay mum, he probably needed them for his work that's all."

"His work is rubbish, that's what it is! He runs a joke shop, thieving people's money, encouraging them to play tricks on innocent, unsuspecting people!" Mrs.Weasley replied angrily.

"Makes damn good money too, the galleons are really pouring in."

"Ron! That's enough!" she scolded. "Alright, you can go. And if you see your brother, tell him to find me at once!"

"I will" Rom murmured. "Oh, mum, I almost forgot. Hermione wrote me, and she's arranged for Harry and I to come visit her at her house. That's fine isn't it?" He questioned.

"Oh, well I suppose that's fine, as long as you don't get yourself into any trouble while your there. And for heavens sake Ron, I'm warning you DON'T USE MAGIC AROUND THE MUGGLES!" She hollered.

"I won't, I won't. Honest. Anyway I'm leaving tomorrow morning, and I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Okay, but be sure to check in if your going to be long." Mrs.Weasley instructed. She then turned and walked off, already shouting at Arthur for putting his feet up on their new coffee table.

Ron was overjoyed, it was official he would be seeing Hermione, his Hermione, in only a matter of hours. He could hardly contain himself. _I've just got to see her. I've just got to tell her. _

Hermione's house

Hermione ran about her house in a flustered panic. She was cleaning like mad, getting everything perfect for Harry and Ron's arrival the next day. She spent all of her morning and a great deal of her afternoon cleaning up, scrubbing, dusting, vacuuming, and various other household chores that needed to be tended too.

After what seemed like endless hours of cleaning Hermione collapsed onto the comfort of her bed, exhausted. She breathed a heavy sigh, as if trying to catch her breath. Then turned her thoughts back to her guests.

"I can hardly wait to see Harry and Ron again, it's been too long since we've spoken in person." She craned her neck to see the picture on top of her night table. Three smiling faces staring back at her, engulfed in fits of laughter. The photo had been taken on their very last day at Hogwarts, what was thought to be a sad one, but Ron had told some ghastly joke that she and Harry found quite amusing. Just as they broke out into laughter, Collin snapped a picture, and gave it to them for a souvenir. Hermione's eyes were looking only at Ron in the picture, seeing him laugh, made her laugh.

"_What is wrong with me?" _She asked herself. She had always fancied Ron. But she had never felt as strong of a passion for him than these last few months.

She forced herself to stop thinking about Ron, as there was still preparation to do before her two friends arrived.

For the rest of that night Hermione continued her cleaning rampage until everything was shined, primed, and polished. Satisfied, she ascended the staircase again and took a long, warm shower to before bed. She slipped into her sleep pants, and shirt, crawled into bed, and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Hermione awoke well rested, to a bright new day. The first thought that came to her that morning was that Harry, and Ron was coming to see her today! She couldn't wait, what fun they would have once they were reunited.

Hermione dressed quickly, in a green shirt, and Capri pants. She rushed downstairs and made herself some breakfast. After she completed eating, and doing all the dishes she realized that it was only eight o'clock.

"I wish I would have set a specific time, just so I knew when they were coming!" Hermione grumbled disgustedly.

She sat down in her living room, and flicked on the TV watching the morning news. After only a few minutes she was bored again, and found herself pacing the floor.

CRACK!

Hermione turned around hastily, to find the source of the unexpected noise. Suddenly she saw a large male standing only a few feet away form her. She could hardly catch her breath, she knew who it was, and she knew why he was here; to see her.

"Ron!" She yelled running toward him, bombarding him with a hug.

"'Mione!" Ron said just as enthusiastically "It's so great to see you again.

Hermione took a step back, looking Ron over from head to toe. He seemed to be much taller than she remembered, and even more cute, she wondered how that was possible.

"Where's Harry?" She asked suddenly, realizing that Harry was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, well he wrote me and said that he couldn't make it today because he and Ginny had decided to go to some musical something or another, and really wanted to go I guess. He said he would stop by as soon as he can though."

Hermione was smiling, though she thought that perhaps she shouldn't be in Harry's absence.

Ron looked down at her, _Lord; she's even more gorgeous than I remember! _ He thought.

They stood staring at one another for a long time, thoughts entwined. Each finding it much more difficult than usual to breathe.

"Hermione?" Asked Ron.

"Yes?"

"I… err… that is…. Your house is very clean." _Damnit! Why didn't you just tell her, tell her you want to see her, really see her! _Ron debated in his mind.

"Oh. Where are my manners? I suppose I should give you the grand tour, you've never been here before." Explained Hermione.

For the next twenty-five minutes Hermione rambled on, guiding Ron throughout the various rooms in her home. Ron, hanging on each of her words.

"So now that that is out of the way, what do you want to do for fun?" Inquired Hermione. "I was thinking about going downtown later, showing you around a bit."

"I'd love that. I'd love to see how you live, I mean, how these muggles live on a daily basis." Ron said wondering if it didn't sound a tad bit lame.

Hermione giggled, "Just like your father aren't you Ron?" She teased, "Both of you have an odd obsession with muggles, and their lives!"

"What? I just think it's interesting how they survive without magic." Ron kidded back.

The two found themselves standing once again in silence, staring at one another.

Ron leaned into Hermione, pulling her into a close hug. "I've missed you so much he whispered."

**A/N Sorry it was so long, sorry not much happened, but please bear with me! I'm getting closer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter three is up, and this one will be exciting… maybe. Lots of fluff. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. The author JK Rowling does. **

Chapter 3- Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to.

Hermione wished that Ron would never let go of her. She felt so unbelievably safe with him. She hugged him tighter.

"I've missed you too. More than you know." She spoke quietly.

The two figures finally separated, Hermione's heart sank.

"Only ten?" Ron asked confused.

"Yeah I guess it is. I can't believe that you, Ronald Weasley, could wake up before the crack of noon on a non-school day."

"Well, today I had a good reason!" Ron remarked.

CRACK!

Suddenly Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley stood before them, wide smiles spread across their face, hand in hand.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione shrieked running to them, giving them each in turn large, oversized hugs.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"I'm just fine, yourself?" Hermione responded.

"I'm better than perfect." He spoke changing his focus to Ginny. "I finally moved out of the Dursely's for good!"

"Really? That's fantastic Harry! But, where are you living?"

"In a muggle flat. It isn't much, but it beats the Dursley's house of doom!" Harry joked.

"And Ginny! What have you been doing?" Hermione asked facing Ginny.

"Just hanging around the home until school starts again. I've been so bored, Harry has had to come over nearly every day!" She answered.

"Yeah, real treat for everyone." Said Ron sarcastically.

"Ron told me you two had made plans, what happened?" Said Hermione curiously.

"Turns out, we don't like musicals much, we left before the end of the first act." Ginny replied.

"Oh, I see. Well Ron and me were going to go downtown, for some shopping, and things. What do you two think about that?

"Fabulous idea Hermione, I haven't ever been shopping with the muggles before." Ginny commented.

"Yeah, brilliant. Sounds like loads of fun!" Harry chimed in.

"Well we had best be off, lot's to see!" Hermione informed them.

They got into Hermione's car and she drove them to the downtown area. All the way everyone was reminiscing about past days at Hogwarts. In no time they had arrived.

"Here we are everyone!" Hermione announced to the group.

"Whoa! Look at all these little shops!" Cried Ginny, "What's that one over there? With the blue sign?"

"Oh that?" Hermione answered. "That's just a little knick-knack store, gifts and things. Would you like to go in there first?"

"Oh yes definitely!"

The four set off together, crossing the street. (Ginny and Harry holding hands.) They entered the store and looked around. It was crammed with all things imaginable! Toys, games, souvenirs, there was barely any room to move.

Harry picked up one of the novelty items and examined it closely. Ron amused himself with a rubics cube, and was over concentrating on it. It looked as thought his brain was about to explode. Hermione gave a weak chuckle, and walked over to Ron.

"Here" She said, "Like this." She grabbed the small cube out of Ron's hand and instructed him on the correct way to do it. In less than two minutes she had completely solved it.

"How in the name of Merlin did you do that?" Ron asked aghast.

"It's simple really, you just have to sort of play with it a bit." Hermione tossed the toy back at Ron (who, was not paying attention as he was only starting at Hermione, dropped it on the floor.)

"Here Harry! I found something for you!" Ginny said strolling up to Harry, flirtingly telling him to close his eyes, Harry did as he was told. Ginny placed a small rectangle board in his hand, and told Harry he could look.

"Oh! That's neat!" Harry said, happy with Ginny's find, "I like it so much I may just buy it!"

"What is it you've got there mate?" Called Ron.

Harry opened his fist revealing a the item. It was a license plate with the words "I love my gal" printed on it.

Ron, crinkled his nose in disgust, and continued breezing through the store. He found Hermione huddled near the back of the store buried in the book section. _Good old Hermione. _He thought.

"Hey." Ron said, coming up from behind.

Hermione, who was obviously deep in thought with the book she was reading, turned around and dropped the small pile of books onto the floor.

"Ronald! Don't ever do that again!" She scolded.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, here let me help."

Ron knelt down beside Hermione and the two of them began gathering the books up again. As Ron grabbed for a large red book, his hand met Hermione's, and he took her small, frail hand into his. After a moment Ron heard Hermione speak.

"Ron, What are you doing?" She asked.

"Err, umm…. Nothing, sorry." He said releasing his grip, and scrambling to gather the other books.

"_Why did he just do that?" _Hermione asked herself, thought she didn't mind at all. "We should probably go and find Harry and Ginny, don't you think?"

"Yeah, right." Ron said, stuffing the books hap- hazardly back into the shelf.

They arrived at the front of the store to find Harry and Ginny, arms wrapped around each other's waists staring into one another's eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Are you two ready."

At once they separated. "Yup, Good to go" Harry answered holding up a small bag, with what Hermione assumed was the gift Ginny had found.

They continued looking around the multitude of shops, one by one, finding something amusing. Soon, the four-some became tired and Ron suggested that they stop for a bit of lunch.

Hermione led the group into a small pizza place, and they were seated at one of the booths.

"What sort of pizza looks good?" Hermione questioned after everyone had ordered their drinks. (Ron of course slipped up and asked for a butter beer, but Hermione quickly nudged him in the ribs and told the server he would have a Coke.

"It all looks good to me!" I'm starved" Ron answered. "Especially that one!" He added pointing to the one that offered pineapple as its main topping.

"Gross!" Ginny said. Harry began laughing at Ginny's outburst so hard that he nearly choked on his drink.

"Stop laughing Harry!" Ginny said pretending to be angry with him. "I said stop!" She repeated, hitting him on the arm. At this Harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and started tickling her, causing her to break out into hysterical fits of giggles.

After a few moments of this, Harry and Ginny were once again in a lip lock, their lips smacking loudly against each other's, moving their heads about.

Ron coughed loudly, feeling slightly uncomfortable, as he had wished that was him, except he would be kissing Hermione.

Harry gave Ginny one final peck before separating again. Ron shot Harry a look of annoyance, but Harry did not seem to notice. When the server came back, Hermione ordered a stuff-crust pizza with cheese, black olives, and pepperoni on it.

While they were waiting Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders and they continued discussing what their summers had been like so far. At last, the food came, and everyone seemed to love the pizza.

"Ron, you've got a bit of sauce on your face!" Hermione informed him giving a laugh.

She picked up her napkin and wiped of the bit of sauce from Ron's cheek. Harry and Ginny examined it closely; Hermione suddenly realized how awkward this must have seemed, and quickly dropped the napkin and took a sip of pop.

Ron was staring in disbelief at her, he could tell that she was embarrassed he wanted more than anything to tell her that it was fine, but he couldn't. Instead he did nothing, except stare.

Ginny quickly changed the focus to one of her classes she would be taking next term, and Harry joined in.

Beneath the table, Ron reached for Hermione's hand and grasped it snuggly.

"_He's actually holding my hand! Maybe he wasn't embarrassed after all." _Hermione was so excited, she was finding it difficult to breathe again, and just as she was about to speak, Ginny cut in.

"Hermione, would you come to the bathroom with me please?"

Ron's hand abruptly left Hermione's .

"Yeah. Sure." Hermione said getting to her feet.

"So, what's with you and Ron, is there something your not telling me?" Ginny asked as she checked herself in the mirror.

"No. Nothing is going on." Hermione replied hastily.

"He fancies you Hermione, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, I know."

"So… why don't you ask him out?"

"Because." Hermione answered sternly.

"Because you thought he didn't' like you."

"Yes."

"So then what's the problem?" Ginny said, raising her voice a bit.

"That is _exactly _the problem." Hermione hissed back. "He likes me. But I love him."

**A/N Here you are, chapter three. Things are getting a bit interesting. Sorry this is taking awhile, but I want it to be good. I have so many things planned and I want to take my time on this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it so far. I'm sorry it is so slow, and nothing too exciting is happening. But this could help you to figure out what's going to happen! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Sharing the night together

"Okay boys we're back!" Ginny announced.

"Good we missed you."Harry said, kissing Ginny on the lips once more. "Ron and myself took the liberty of paying for you fine ladies."

"Harry! That's rubbish, you three are my guests!" Hermione protested.

"Relax Hermione, think of it as a small payback for all the help with homework you have given me!" Harry responded.

"Well then alright. If that's all I think we had best get moving again, it's already passed two."

Everyone agreed and Hermione drove them back to her house.

"I had best be off." Ginny said. "Mum will want me home soon I expect."

"Yeah, well it was good seeing you Ginny!" Said Hermione, reaching to give her another hug.

"I'll go with you." Harry added suddenly. "Hermione would it be alright if we popped in again tomorrow and did something else?"

"Well, I suppose so. My parents won't mind." Hermione answered.

"Cool, well we'll be seeing you then!" Harry said.

Ginny and Harry bid farewell to their friends and with another loud pop, they were gone. Leaving Ron and Hermione alone again.

"Hermione, where are your parents anyway?"

"Their on vacation, celebrating their anniversary." Hermione explained.

"Oh. That's good."

"Yeah, I asked them before they left if it was alright if you and Harry came to visit, and they approved."

"Your parents are really neat people you know?" Said Ron, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione laughed and told him that she knew she was lucky to have such great parents.

"Ron?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Would you like to stay with me? Tonight? I mean then we could have a little party, and it would be just like Hogwarts." Hermione asked skeptically.

Ron was taken aback by Hermione's sudden request. "Yeah, I'd love that. I'll send an owl to mum."

"Great!" Said Hermione excitedly.

Ron borrowed Hermione's owl, and sent Mrs.Weasley a note explaining where he was. _"Wow. She asked me to stay with her. I should defiantly make my move." _

"Here you are Ron. You can stay in our guest room." Hermione led Ron down the hallway and into a large, attractive room decorated in sage green walls, and cream carpet.

"This is nice!" Ron said taking a seat on the bed.

Hermione sat down next to him.

"Yeah it isn't much, but it will do nicely." She said, looking at Ron.

"_Kiss her. Just kiss her you git!" _Ron told himself in his mind. _"Just tell her, that you want her, only her. Before it's too late!" _

But it was too late; Hermione had already jumped up away from Ron and scurried out the door to answer the phone. A minute later she appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry, that was my mum and dad. They phoned to see how things were going and I told them you were staying."

"Oh." Ron replied, not sounding like he cared much.

"Everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Everything's great." Ron answered.

Obviously not satisfied with Ron's answer Hermione sat down next to him again.

"Ron. You've been acting strange all day. What is going on with you? And why can't you tell me about it? You know you can tell me anything." Hermione coaxed. "Please just tell me."

"_I want to tell you, but I don't want to ruin everything." _

"Hermione, I'm telling you it's nothing." He said instead.

"There IS something Ron, please tell me?"

"Well, there is something I wanted to tell you earlier. But, I messed it up." Ron began.

"What?"

"I…" Hermione's owl interrupted Ron, swooping through the window with Mrs.Weasley's response.

He jumped up and grabbed the paper.

_Ron,_

_All right, you can stay with Hermione, but BE SAFE!_

_Love, Mum. _

"She says that it's fine if I stay." Ron explained, crumpling the paper in his hand.

He looked over at Hermione who looked hurt beyond disbelief. At that very moment all he wanted to do was pick her up in his arms and kiss her. He couldn't wait anymore, this was his chance, he wasn't going to stand by anymore and wish that he and Hermione were together. He quickened his pace and walked over to where she was sitting. Lifted her in his arms, and kissed her.

Hermione, who was completely surprised, wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, and ran her fingers through his red, feathery hair. Ron ran his hands across her back, and shifted her awkwardly in his arms.

They did not separate for more than a minute.

Hermione awoke with a start. Realizing it was only a dream. She looked at her clock that read 4:30. She found her head swimming with thoughts of Ron, she wished, she prayed that that dream was real, but it wasn't.

"_Great. How am I going to sleep now?" _ Hermione sat up in her bed, pulled her knees to her chest and sat deep in thought.

In the other room, Ron had not slept one bit. He was pacing the floor rapidly, trying to devise a plan to tell Hermione how he really felt. His thoughts were racing.

"_Why can't I tell her? It isn't that hard. Just go up to her and say; Hermione Granger, you're the most amazing woman I have ever known. I've loved you my whole life. But what if she doesn't feel that same way? What if she sees me as only a friend? But why would she? She doesn't always act like it. _

Ron punched his pillow in frustration.

The rest of the night went slowly, both were sitting awake in their rooms thinking of ways to tell each other how they felt. But soon it was morning, and Hermione and Ron, where both very sleepy.

Ron came down the stairs to find Hermione watching the TV, with a worried look on her face.

"'Mione? What is it? What's going on?"

"Well." She replied slowly. "They have just issued a tornado warning, its near here. They don't know much yet, and the wind is really picking up out there." Hermione told him calmly.

Before Hermione had said this, Ron hadn't even realized that it was thundering, and lightning, and raining outside, quite hard too.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Ron encouraged.

Just as he spoke these words, there was a loud clap of thunder that roared through the early morning, shaking the house. Hermione screamed in fright, as the lights flickered off.

"_LUMOS!"_ Ron yelled, and his wand ignited with light, filling the room.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Come on, lets get some candles, then we won't have to use our wands." She said, still slightly shaken with fear.

They walked into the kitchen together, Ron at Hermione's heels, he watched as Hermione stooped down and stuck her head deeply into one of the many cupboards. She pulled out a handful of small tea lights, followed by several large pillar candles.

"This ought to do nicely." She remarked, setting the armload of candles on top of the counter. "Ron, grab that radio behind you, we'll need it for the weather."

The two pranced back into Hermione's living room. Hermione placed each candle around the room, and lit them one by one with a book of matches. Ron plopped onto the couch, setting the radio nearby. Another thunderclap pierced the silence, and Hermione gave another frightful squeal.

"You don't like thunder, do you Hermione?" Ron inquired.

"Not one bit."

"_Why didn't I know that about her before?" _Ron asked himself.

"There. Prefect." Hermione said taking a seat next to Ron.

The sky had turned an eerie sort of orange, and was getting darker every second, there was defiantly a storm out there, and it was surely coming their way.

" All people in the following counties must seek safe shelter IMMEDIANTLY! Stay away from doors and windows; do not leave your shelter, DO NOT got outside. " Came a strong male voice from the radio. He then proceeded to list the counties again, and then gave instructions on where to go during a storm. "If you have a basement, get there straight away! Do not wait for the storm to pass. If you do not have a basement, go somewhere away form any windows. Golf ball sized hail is also expected for this storm."

"Hermione." Ron said suddenly, "You don't have a basement, where are we going to go?"

"Under the stairs of course." She replied, "C'mon, I'll show you, it's just underneath the steps leading to the second floor."

Hermione led him to the steps and walked along the far side of them, she reached the back, at first glance appeared to be only a wall, but close inspection would prove that it was indeed a storage space.

"In here!" Hermione told Ron, flinging the door ajar.

At first the ceiling was height enough to for Ron to stand in, full height. But as they walked deeper into the space, he had to stoop, as did Hermione. When the reached the very back end, Hermione and Ron could sit up or lie down, but there was no possibility off standing.

Hermione searched frantically with her hand around the space until she found what she was looking for. Alas, she held up a mechanical lighter (something Ron had not ever seen before.) And lit the small flame. The bit of light cascaded around the room and Ron could see that the room had been specifically designed just for emergency purposes.

"My mum is a tad paranoid about storms so she insists that we have a shelter for emergencies." Hermione told him, seemingly reading Ron's mind.

After a few moments Hermione had found more candles, which were each mounted on small platforms, glass surrounding each, and hanging on the walls around them. It was now bright enough to see clearly and Ron examined the room with interest. There were flashlights, batteries, bottled water, food, various snacks, another portable radio, and the ground was covered with plush sleeping bags. He also noticed a large first aid kit hanging on the wall opposite him, with what appeared to be a whistle.

"Jeeze! You have everything here." Ron stated in awe.

"Yes, well I suppose it's always good to be prepared."

Though they were deep inside the shelter, in the heart of Hermione's house, they could hear the wind and the rain picking up more. It grumbled furiously in the distance. They could hear each raindrop pelt the side of the house, and the wind singing through the small cracks.

The thunder cracked more violently than ever and Hermione screamed in terror once again. Ron threw his arms around her and gave a comforting hug, shushing Hermione's cries.

"Guess we will just have to wait it out in here together. Who knows how long that will take." He told her.

Hermione turned to face him, beaming at him, her eyes sparkling by the faint flicker of the candles.

In the back of her mind she was hoping that the storm would last awhile, just so she and Ron could be together a bit longer.

"Who knows?" she whispered dreamily, "We might just be in here all night."

"_Sharing the night together." _They both thought silently in unison, still looking at one another warily.

**A/N Chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be pretty long I'm thinking, as I have many things planned for it. It will get much more interesting, I know I know it's about time. But I am getting there! Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here It is! The chapter that changes everything (hint hint), I know you have been waiting, and I would like to thank everyone for being patient with me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, The author, J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 5- When it rains, it pours.

"We had better check for updates." Hermione said after a moment, jerking her eyes away from Ron.

"Tornado warning cancelled for all counties. Several funnel cloud remain active, still no reported touchdowns. Please stay in a safe place. These funnel clouds could become tornadoes, as each have shown some tornadic activity recently. Gold ball sized hail, winds of up to 57 M.P.H. Heavy rains, possible flooding. This storm is expected to last another half hour, to an hour. Stay tuned to KJPC for updates!"

"Well this is just great!" Ron said, his voice quivering slightly, becoming higher in pitch.

"Ron, you know everything will be fine. It'll… AHH!" Hermione screamed.

Ron grabbed her again, repeating his previous motion.

"Thanks." Hermione said. "And sorry."

"It's fine."

A few more minutes passed by, Hermione now listening intently to the forecast, Ron daydreaming absent-mindedly.

Suddenly they heard loud crashes hitting the exterior of the building. Hermione jumped and screamed once more. She was so frightened by it that Ron could tell her hands were shaking a bit.

Ron instinctively inched more closely to her, grabbing her with his arms, holding her small frame tightly against his chest.

"It's just the hail." He told her, rubbing her shoulder to soothe her nerves.

"I'm scared." Hermione said, weak tears falling from her eyes.

Ron rested his cheek on her hair, and Hermione held Ron to her. Together they lay down, onto the cushioned sleeping bags, and drifted off to sleep, as they were exhausted from not sleeping.

Hermione was the first to awake, she found herself wrapped tightly in Ron's arms. She wished that they could stay like this forever, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Her heart sank deeply into the pit of her stomach the instant she realized this. She inched ever closer to Ron's large body. Ron began to stir; he opened his eyes and sat up, looking at Hermione.

"Are you all right?" He asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"Never better. Hey… listen… I think the storm has passed!" He exclaimed in an excited voice.

Hermione also sat up now, and turned on the radio once more. The station had now gone back to their regular programming, which must have meant that the storm had indeed passed them by.

"It's over!" Hermione replied to Ron, looking up at him happily. She snatched Ron by the forearm and led him out of the small space, rising to full height again.

The sun was now shining brightly in the sky, as if nothing had ever happened. Hermione wondered how long they had been down there; she gave a quick glance at the grandfather clock in her living room, and discovered that it was nearly 3 O' clock.

"_I can't believe we have been in there for six whole hours! Ron must have been as sleepy as I was." _She thought silently.

They then walked outside to see if the storm had done any damage to Hermione's house, when they opened the door Ron saw several other families busy at work cleaning up debris.

They trudged around the house a few times, pointing out anything that was out of place, and noting that there was no severe damage on the property. Miscellaneous items were lying strewn across the yard. Many branches and sticks littered the lawn. Even the large hail had not caused any harm.

"This is positively wonderful Ron!" Hermione cried after they had completed the inspection. "No windows shattered to bits. House still standing. No hail damage, well some but only to the paint on the trim of the house. Mum and dad will be so pleased!"

"Yeah! It's spectacular really." Ron said staring around the yard again. "I wonder if there is power."

Hermione walked back through the front door and flipped a light switch, nothing happened. "Nope." She replied. "But that is no big deal, we will get power soon enough. Right now I reckon we ought to clean up some of this brush, it looks horrible."

"Absolutely 'Mione. Lets clean this up." Ron agreed. This actually stunned Hermione, as she didn't expect Ron Weasley to put forth effort to clean… voluntarily.

The two set to work at once. Hermione picked up things that had blown over from other neighbor's yards and sorted it accordingly. Then, she made an area just for her neighbors to come and claim their belongings. Ron began picking up the large brush that was scattered across Hermione's large lot.

The day grew hotter as they worked, the sun how high above them. After Hermione had finished sorting she looked about for Ron, only to see him lifting some large tree limbs onto a pile, with no shirt.

Hermione took a moment to gape at him, and seriously considered reprimanding him for it. But instead she decided to keep quiet, and lend him a hand.

"All finished with my sorting!" She announced, grabbing one end of the log Ron was hoisting into the air.

"Thanks." He said, nearly out of breath.

"Sorry your visit isn't much fun Ron." She said sympathetically.

"Nonsense. It's fine. I mean, well it isn't ideal but it IS better that sitting home watching Harry feel up my little sister." He groaned at the thought. "Speaking of Harry, didn't he say they would stop in?"

"They did, but perhaps they had other plans."

"Or they forgot." Ron said sounding slightly angry.

"I'm sure they didn't forget. After all, Harry is our best friend." Hermione cooed, throwing another branch on top of the pile.

"Hey I just had a thought!" Ron announced. "What if we save this brush and have a bon-fire with it?"

"That's a splendid idea Ron. Though, it's going to take a few days for the wood to dry. But yes, we must do that. We can invite Harry and Ginny over again!" Hermione told him excitedly.

Soon the sky grew dark again, as night was approaching. They had finished cleaning up, erasing any signs of disturbance from Hermione's yard; other than the chipped paint. They went inside and Hermione fixed some iced tea for the two of them.

"Here you are Ron." She said, sliding him a frosty glass.

"Thanks!" Ron said loudly, gulping down his tea.

"I wonder if I should phone my parents and tell them there was a storm." Hermione said inquisitively.

"Nah, what for? Everything's fine. We cleaned up."

"Yes, I suppose your right." She answered taking a swig from her own glass.

"Well, I think I ought to be getting back to the Burrow now." Ron said. Hermione's heart sank.

"Oh, you mustn't Ron!" Cried Hermione, sounding a bit desperate.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning, and I'll bring Harry with me, then we can do something more fun than hiding in a cupboard all day." He kidded. "Besides, I need a shower badly Hermione, and a fresh change of clothes."

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, that's right."

"See you tomorrow then!" Ron said at once, leaning in kissing Hermione on the cheek.

In a flash, he had vanished from Hermione's kitchen, stunned, Hermione clamped a hand over her cheek in the very spot where Ron had put his lips a mere few seconds before.

"He kissed me!" she rejoiced loudly.

She took a few moments to replay the event several times over in her mind, and then she walked out into the living room, still daydreaming. Hermione suddenly realized that Ron had forgotten his jacket on her couch.

"Well." She said aloud, "I'll just have to bring this to him!" She smiled widely, and with a second loud crack disappeared from her home.

She reappeared a few seconds later, standing in the Weasley's messy kitchen. She gazed around the room and let her eyes fall upon Ron; who was standing in the center of the room.

Hermione let the red jacket slip from her grasp as she spotted Ron. Hot tears stung her eyes at the sight that was before her. Ron stood there, back to Hermione, looking happier than Hermione had ever seen him look before. He had his arms wrapped tenderly around someone else's waist, and his cheek resting upon someone else's head, swaying back and forth slowly.

Hermione did not recognize the person he was with. She knew it was a girl, a girl that looked to be Hermione's age, though much shorter, and skinnier. She had long silky black hair, which came to her mid back. And she too, had her arms around Ron's waist.

Devastated, Hermione could not speak. She was actually frozen in that very spot. _"How can he not see me standing here!?" _But she could not answer her own question, and as quickly as she had arrived, she left.

Hermione popped back into her living room once more almost instantly. She was so angry, she could not breathe. She thrust her arm violently at a nearby plant, which crashed loudly onto the wooden floor. Furious, Hermione began thinking immediately, her thoughts racing.

Hadn't she been the one that has been with Ron for the last seven year of her life? Hadn't she been the one to help him with every bit of homework he was ever assigned? Hadn't she been the one to teach him countless things? Hadn't she been the one he was holding hands with just one day earlier? Hadn't she been the one that he kissed, only five minutes ago? Streams of tears were slipping down Hermione's face. _"That should be ME!" _She told herself.

_CRACK! _

Ron had come back to Hermione's house once again.

"Hermione, why did you leave?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Why did I leave?" Hermione replied angrily, temper flaring. She turned so that Ron could see her face, eyes puffy, and filled with a multitude of tears.

Ron tried to step closer to her; he outstretched his arms to embrace Hermione, still completely clueless as to why she was so upset. Hermione pushed him away harshly.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked stunned.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT'S HAPPENED!" Hermione screamed uproariously.

"I'm sorry, I don…"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She interrupted. "HOW DARE YOU STAND THERE AND PRETNED LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HORRIBLE THING YOU'VE DONE!" Hermione stood bolted to her place on the floor staring Ron down.

"…'Mione… I" Ron croaked, but he was again cut off.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED I DON'T CARE IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN RONALD WEASLEY." Hermione turned her back to Ron and stormed angrily outside of her house, slamming the porch door behind her. The very thought of Ron made her so furious she cried even harder.

"HERMIONE!" Ron called after her, running to catch up.

But she didn't listen she only quickened her pace.

"HERMIONE WAIT! PLEASE COME BACK!" He yelled as loudly as he could.

Hermione pretended not to see him, not to hear him, not to even notice he was following her. She had now stepped onto the street and began to walk even faster in her rage; tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"HERMIONE! WAIT! PLEASE WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU SO…" His voice trailed off. "HERMIONE LOOK OUT!!!!"

Hermione turned suddenly at Ron's last statement but it was to late. A car was coming straight for her, and there was no time to escape. With a loud clunk, the car collided with Hermione's body, and continued to speed away.

**A/n HUAHHAHAHA cliffy! Bet you didn't see that coming eh? Give me reviews to find out what happens next! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed my last chapter, see didn't I tell you it would get interesting? Anyways, here is number six!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 6- Waiting

When the car had vanished from view, Ron could see Hermione's body lying motionless on the pavement.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed, sprinting toward her faster than her ever had in his entire life.

He finally reached her and got to his knees. Ron picked up Hermione's limp body and held her in his arms. She was bleeding badly from several places, and certain areas of her body were already beginning to swell. He ran his fingers through Hermione's bushy hair, which was stuck to her face from all of her tears. Ron sniffed, and whispered Hermione's name.

"_What do I do? I can't drive; I don't even know where the hospital is. I need help! There's no time, I've just got to save Hermione!"_

Ron decided to chance it. He did not care what the muggles would think, or even that they saw, He only cared about saving Hermione. He huddled closely to Hermione's unconscious body, concentrated his hardest, and apparted out of sight.

Seconds later, he materialized again in the center of a bustling emergency room. Ron breathed a sigh of relief, and was even more thankful that none of the muggles had noticed him through all of the commotion. People were running in every direction, barking orders at one another. Ron shifted Hermione in his arms and ran up to a nearby nurse, who was busy filling out various medical forms.

"HELP HER PLEASE!" He shouted at the stout woman.

The woman turned her focus to Ron, and the bleeding Hermione in his arms.

"Quick get her over here!" The woman instructed Ron, as she pulled up one of the wheeling beds.

She began asking Ron so many questions, Ron didn't know what to answer first, and he was struggling to keep up with the woman and the several other people who were now maneuvering Hermione's bed through different hallways.

"SIR!" She said sternly, "How did this happen?"

"She was hit by a car." Ron answered after a minute.

The woman wheeled Hermione through one of the doors and told Ron to stay there. She informed him that she would give him new information as soon as she could. Ron protested angrily, screaming that he wanted to be with her, but his attempts failed him, the ER doors were slammed in his face.

Ron was so frustrated he kicked the wall in disgust, quickly shuffling out of the way to let a doctor through.

"_I need to tell Hermione's parents! They will want to know of course that a car had just hit their daughter! I know how to use a phone, but I don't know how to reach Hermione's parents! DAMNIT! I feel so useless. Ron your good for absolutely nothing. And on top of all that, IF Hermione lives through this she'll never speak to me again."_

He paced the floor back and forth, past the door Hermione had recently disappeared through. "What is taking them so long?" He shouted with rage. He began beating madly on the door, but no one came. "HERMIONE!" He screamed through the closed door. Ron hit the door once more with his fists and slid onto the floor. His face flushed, and his eyes burned. _"If she doesn't make it through this, I will NEVER forgive myself! This is all MY fault." _Ron let the flow of silver tears slip from the corners of his eyes. _"I never told her, I never told her I loved her, now it might be too late!"_ Ron sobbed. He buried his face in his hands, and just as he did the door swung open so quickly that Ron nearly lost his balance.

He got to his feet in a hurry and began asking multiple questions.

"Sir, if you'll please, just calm down. Everything will be fine." The woman encouraged Ron, leading him into the waiting room to sit among other worried people.

"Is she going to be all right!" He yelled angrily after her. But it was too late she had already vanished back down the hallway, and into the same room. Ron's hands were shaking, he needed to know this very minute if the love of his life was going to live or die.

He walked about, trying to take his mind off of how long it was taking them to get him some news. He thought again about how much he wished that he could contact Hermione's parents. They know about owls he thought frantically, but how would he know where to send the owl? He watched the clock as five minutes turned into ten, ten into twenty-five, twenty-five into forty, until finally, the large woman was coming towards him once again.

"How is she? Is my 'Mione okay? Will she live?" He asked quickly.

"Your girlfriend is going to be just fine. She is very lucky. She's pretty banged up but nothing to serious." She explained patiently. "She has a broken wrist, three broken ribs, a mild concussion, and several cuts and bruises, but yes, she is alive."

Ron wanted to thank the woman repeatedly for the news that Hermione was still alive. But he was at a loss for words. "When can I see her?" he asked, starting to calm down.

"I'll call you when you can. They're tending to her wounds right now. In the meantime I need you to fill out these forms." She told him handing Ron a stack of papers, a pen, and a clipboard. Ron thanked the woman and took a seat in the waiting room, among the other people.

It took Ron nearly twenty minutes more to finish the forms, but at last the job was done. He marched over to the receptionist, and gave her the many forms.

Ron began wandering about the hospital, and he soon found his way into the cafeteria. His mouth was dry, and his throat was hoarse from all of the yelling and he decided he would kill for something to drink. He spotted a coffee machine (though he had never had coffee before, he knew people who had, and they told him it was delicious.)

He watched from behind as an elderly man approached the machine, pressed his fingers to several buttons, and got his cup of coffee. _"That doesn't look to hard." _He thought to himself. Ron however, who was not good with machines, failed to get the same result, so he gave up, and continued walking. In a few minutes he had found his was back to the emergency room, and inquired about Hermione. The receptionist said that the nurse hadn't yet returned, and advised him to take a seat.

Though this was displeasing to Ron, he did as the woman told him. To occupy his time, he paged through at least half a dozen magazines, without interest. His thoughts were still focusing intently on Hermione, and had recently developed a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ron twiddled his thumbs anxiously and thought about how he would tell Hermione how much he loved her the very moment he saw her. He swore himself to it this time.

Another half of an hour passed by, and again the same nurse found him.

"Miss Granger has been moved to the second floor, room 312. You can find her there. She's resting now, but be careful not to wake her, she needs her rest. She is still in a great deal of pain, so don't you go and be attacking her now!" The woman warned Ron, shaking her index finger at him.

Ron traveled to the second floor and found the room he had been told he would find Hermione. He pushed open the door and saw her lying on the bed, completely still. The sight almost made Ron start crying again, she looked awful. _"This is lucky?"_ He thought to himself, remembering that the nurse told him how lucky Hermione was to still be alive.

She was badly bruised, her arm wrapped in a large cast, she had several bandages covering her cuts. Never the less Ron stepped closer to her, and keeping his promise, whispered in her ear…

"I love you Hermione." He said kissing her forehead, and stroking her hair.

He knelt down on one side of the bed and lifted Hermione's hand into his. He waited, and waited, and waited for Hermione to come to, but she did not.

Another hour went by, and still Hermione had not awakened. Ron did not notice how long it was taking, for he just stared into her bruised face. _"She's still beautiful." _He told himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Here we go with number seven! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 7- All better

Hermione Granger's eyes fluttered open slowly. She did not know where she was. She looked around the strange room and studied it immensely. Finally, she came to the conclusion that she was indeed in a hospital. Hermione tried to move, to get a better look but she stopped suddenly. A sharp pain pierced her side like a knife, and she yelped in pain.

Hermione settled back down, breathing deeply, and for the first time she noticed the figure embracing her hand, slumped on the side of her bed. _"Ron!" _Her heart lept with joy. _"How long has he been here? How long have I been here? What's happened to me? Why am I in the hospital in the first place?" _Hermione's mind began racing, struggling to remember why she had been brought here. She felt Ron moving by her leg; suddenly he jolted upright and stared intently upon Hermione.

"Hermione! I was so worried!" Ron choked out.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him at once.

Ron gazed up at the clock above Hermione's bed, "All night." He replied.

"All night!" Hermione yelped shocked, but she again winced in pain at her sudden movement.

"Don't move around too much." Ron soothed, kissing Hermione's hand and getting to his feet.

"Ron, what's happened? What's happened to me?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ron asked confused.

"No, I only remember coming home from the Burrow and…" Hermione's eyes filled with rage once more.

"Hermione, you all right?" Ron asked looking worried.

"_What am I doing? Here I am in the hospital, I don't remember anything other than the picture of Ron snogging some unknown girl in my mind, and yet here he is, waiting for me. I can't be mad at him for that, I just can't." _She thought to herself.

"Ermm, I'm fine Ron. Now please, tell me what happened."

"Well," Ron said, striding over to the window. "You sort of apparted into my house last night, and got all mad at me for something. When I came to find you, your were all mad and you…" Hermione cut in…

"I know that much Ron." She snapped.

"Oh, right sorry. Well how much do you remember?" He questioned.

"I remember you yelling madly after me, and I was running. That's all." She replied, more calmly now.

Ron shuddered as he replayed the awful scene in his mind, he relived Hermione get hit by that car, and it made his temper flare. _"If I ever catch the person who did this to her I'll…"_

"RON!" Hermione yelled impatiently.

Ron turned to face her again. "Some jackass didn't look where they were going and hit you with their car!"

Hermione closed her eyes trying desperately to remember, she could see the lights, she could hear Ron's shouts, and she heard the awful noise of her body colliding with the vehicle.

When she opened her eyes again, Ron was sitting on her bed, and he once again had his arms wrapped around her shoulders. Hermione remembered everything now.

"Ron, I didn't mean what I said you know. About me never speaking to you again." She looked up at the tall boy sitting by her side. "I want you with me all the time." She finished solemnly.

Ron didn't seem to understand, he held Hermione in an even tighter hug, and kissed the top of her head gently.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?" Hermione replied, huddling closer to Ron's broad chest.

"That girl you saw me with, was an old family friend. I grew up with her when we were kids, and I haven't seen her since before I went to my first year at Hogwarts." Ron explained. "I know what it must have looked like, but I was just happy to see her again you know. Besides I'm in lov… I like someone else."

"_You fool! You almost told her! You were this close and you didn't tell her? Ron Weasley you great prat!"_

"I know, well not really, but I was just angry I guess. Please let's not talk about that."

Just then the nurse came into the room, and told Hermione that she was free, as she had spent a full twelve hours in recovery. She prescribed some pain medication, and instructed her on what she can do, and what she was forbidden to do.

Getting her to her feet, and into the wheel chair proved difficult, as every time Hermione would move, she cried out in excruciating pain from her ribs. Ron, suddenly remembered that he had not driven here but apparated. He told the nurse he had the car waiting and could see Hermione out. It took convincing, but Ron managed to trick her into letting him do it.

He wheeled her in the back of the hospital away from prying muggle eyes, and with a loud crack disappeared from the hospital.

"OUCH!" Hermione cried when they had arrived inside Hermione's living room. "Ron, you used magic? The muggles… they might've…"

"I don't care." Ron muttered. " All I wanted to do was get you the help you need, and I didn't care about the muggles."

Hermione did not argue any further, for she knew that Ron meant well, and that he had saved her.

"Now then." Said Ron, "Let's see if we can get you healed up faster than these muggle methods. I'm going to go home and get a healing potion for your bones, your cuts will have to heal on their own."

Hermione looked at Ron in bewilderment. "I didn't think you would remember to use a potion. Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked skeptically.

"Well I will NOT sit around and watch you scream in pain every time you breathe." Mumbled Ron. "Of course it's a good idea nothing can go wrong, I'll even use one of my mum's pre-mixed potions so as not to run the risk of brewing up the wrong thing."

Hermione laughed at Ron, knowing he wasn't any good at potion making. "Ouch!" She yelled again after she gave her laugh. Ron apologized repeatedly, and soon vanished once more. Hermione was left alone in her house, and was thinking about Ron saving her, and how brave he had been.

"_Ron saved my life. Why can't I just tell him I love him?" _

The Burrow

Ron raced up the stairs to where his mother kept all the emergency potions.

"_I don't want to leave her there all alone, what if she hurts herself even worse." _He could not help thinking this to himself as he tripped over various items on his way.

"There you are Ron! Haven't seen you in awhile!" Mrs.Weasley hollered.

"Hi mum." Ron said, trying to get past his mum.

"Well dear, what are you in such a fuss about? How is Hermione?" She said smiling at her son, who was now a foot taller than she was.

"I don't have time to chat right now mum I've just got to get back to Hermione's house."

"Back to Hermione's house? You've been there the past two days, when are you going to come back home?"

"When Hermione agrees to marry him!" Came Georges voice suddenly.

"Shut up George!"

"Oooh, temper." He mocked waggling a finger at his brother.

"That's enough George. Everyone knows Ron fancies Hermione." Mrs.Weasley said beaming.

"Mum. George. I have to get back to her, now please step aside." Ron asked trying to control his temper.

The two stepped out of the way and followed him up the steps into the room where the potions were kept. Ron bent down and retrieved the correct potion.

"Where do you think your going with that? That's for emergencies Ron!" Barked Mrs.Weasley.

"This _is _an emergency mum!" Cried Ron trying to get past his mother and brother.

"Well unless Hermione has fallen off of a rood and broken her back I see no reason as to why you would be needing that potion." His mother remarked sheepishly.

"Listen! Hermione is there waiting for me with three broken ribs and a broken wrist, and if I don't get back to her, she's going to be in a lot more pain, now if you'll kindly move!" Ron commanded shoving them out of the way.

"What's happened to her then?" George inquired.

"Hermione was hit by a car. Can I go now?"

Mrs.Wasley gasped at the news and proceeded to ask Ron questions about Hermione.

"She is fine mum, she'll be even better if I can get this to her. I'll send you an owl from her house. Goodbye!" Ron stated tartly, vanishing from the house.

"Hermione I'm back! I got the potion!" Ron called looking around for Hermione. He walked into the kitchen where he saw her laying on the floor, water spilt all around her.

"HERMIONE! ARE YOU OKAY!" He asked rushing over to her.

"I was trying to get myself a glass of water, so I got out of my wheelchair but it hurt too badly and I fell down." She explained.

"Here drink this, quick." Ron told her, forcing the potion to her lips.

Hermione gulped down the liquid, and gave a small shutter. A few moments later, she rose to her feet, twisting about.

"It worked!" She yelled excitedly, "I'm better! Thank you Ron!" Hermione said giving Ron a large hug, causing him to fall backwards against the wall.

"Your welcome." Ron said, hugging her back.

Hermione then went to phone her parents and tell of the accident, how Ron saved her, and how she was completely healed. Her parents insisted that they come home at once, but Hermione just told them to stay, saying "Don't worry Ron is here, I'll be fine."

Later that night, the two decided to go for a walk. Ron and Hermione talked about many things, and remembered how they used to have such fun at Hogwarts. After about an hour's walk, they were about a block away from Hermione's house when…

"Hermione!" A little girl of about seven yelled, grabbing hold of Hermione's leg.

"Katie, are you supposed to be outside. Your mum will be worried." Hermione told the young girl.

Ron started laughing as he watched Hermione play a quick game with the small girl.

"Come on let's get you home." Hermione said abruptly, taking hold of the girl's small hand and escorting her across the street.

After they had walked a bit, they came to a large yellow house, and Hermione walked the girl up the drive, Ron following closely behind.

Hermione gave a knock on the door, and after only a few seconds a tall slender woman in her thirties appeared at the door.

"Here you are Mrs. Brown. I thought you'd be wondering about Katie."

"Oh thank you Hermione! Please come in. Katie May don't you ever do that again! How many times have I told you to stay in the yard?" The woman scolded the child for another moment and then sent her off.

"Sorry you had to do that dear." She said turning to face Hermione. "My my, what's happened to you?" She asked concerned, pointing to Hermione's various cuts and bruises.

"I had a bit of an accident." Hermione told her.

"Well I know your parents are away, so if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." She told her reassuringly, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"And who is this young man?" Mrs. Brown asked looking at Ron.

"This is my friend Ron Weasley, from school." Hermione explained, beckoning Ron over.

"Nice to meet you." Ron said.

"You too." She told her, shaking Ron's hand.

Mrs. Brown asked them to stay for supper but Hermione kindly turned her down. After a few more minutes of friendly chatter, they set off again for Hermione's house.

"Sorry Ron. That was one of the little girls I baby-sit during summer holiday." Hermione told him.

"That's fine." Ron answered focusing on his shoes. _"She is going to make and excellent mum someday."_ Ron told himself.

Ron again stayed with Hermione that night, and both of them slept soundly at last.

**A/N okay again a boring chapter, but at least we know how everything goes down. Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N This is a good one… 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 8-Surprise!

Ron walked down the steps the next morning to find Hermione all ready dressed. She looked better today, less pale. Her cuts were healing up nicely.

"Morning." He said.

"Oh hey Ron. I umm, made some pancakes for breakfast."

The mention of food made Ron give a little smile as he willing followed Hermione to the dining room, much like a puppy follows its master.

He gulped down three pancakes in the time it took Hermione to eat just one. And throughout the meal they laughed and joked about it.

"_I forgot how cute he could be when he eats." _ Hermione thought as she sipped her orange juice.

They finished breakfast and cleaned the dishes up in a jiffy. Ron suddenly remembered he had promised to send his mum an owl with all the information.

"Hermione, can I borrow your owl again? I need to write mum."

"Of course." She answered, "Tell Harry and Ginny to stop in tonight, we can have that bon fire, and make smores!" Hermione added.

"All right!" Ron said racing up the stairs again.

After Ron had written to Mrs.Weasley he returned to Hermione, who was curled contently reading a book.

"_Good old Hermione. Always reading books." _Ron smiled.

"What should we do for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I don't know, we should probably stay here incase Harry decides to pop in." Hermione said gently.

"Yeah I suppose." Ron called back jamming his hands into his pockets.

"We could go swimming if you want." Hermione suggested.

"That'd be fun!" Ron said excitedly."Oh but I'm afraid I've forgotten my swim shorts at home."

"I'll tell Harry to bring them! Then we can all go when he gets here."

"I've just sent him an owl."

"No need for an owl Ron, I'll use my new spell I've learned, it takes the letter straight there, and it's quite useful."

Hermione scribbled out the message on a piece of paper and whipped out her wand. She muttered a simple incantation and the letter was gone in a flash.

"Wicked" Ron said.

Ron and Hermione sat down and watched the TV silently for a few minutes, and then they were suddenly interrupted.

_CRACK!_

Harry, and Ginny had appeared before them once again.

"We just got your owl Ron! And we couldn't wait to come and see you." Harry said.

"Hermione! Are you feeling better!" Ginny squealed coming towards Hermione.

"I'm just fine Ginny, Ron got me that potion from your house, and I'm feeling just perfect today."

"Glad to hear it." Ginny replied relieved.

"Did you bring your swim suits?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah we did, brought yours too Ron." Harry said tossing a pair of red swim trunks to Ron.

"I'd love a swim!" Ginny announced at once.

Every one decided that a swim would feel great, since it was so hot out that day. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to change in Hermione's room, followed by Harry and Ron who would do the same in Ron's.

"So Hermione, Ron has spent the last three days with you now. Did you tell him yet?" Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione gave a small grumble then answered, "No, nothings happened. I didn't tell him."

"Waiting for him then are you?"

"NO!" Hermione retorted. "Just drop it."

"Hermione, I will not! You told me the other day that you love him! Why don't you just tell him? You know that he likes you." Ginny said harshly.

"Because. It isn't the right time. And he probably doesn't feel the same way."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I know that he fancies you. He has for years! What more proof do you need?"

Hermione did not know what to say to this, so she remained silent for a minute.

"It's the perfect time." Ginny continued, "Your out of school. Your both single."

Hermione thought back to the day of her accident and remembered how jealous she had felt toward the mystery woman Ron was hugging. Could she really face that if Ron went with someone else? "Maybe your right Ginny. I don't want to loose him. I'll think about it."

"So Ron, when exactly do you plan on telling Hermione how you really feel?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know. Every time I get close something happens, or I mess it up." He mitered.

"Well you had best hurry up, she won't wait forever."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Ron barked back, his face glowing red.

"Just that, you've liked each other for as long as anyone can remember, and you still haven't told her yet. She isn't going to just wait for you the rest of her life."

"I know that Harry." Ron replied angrily.

"Well just making sure then. Anyways, thing with Ginny and I are going swimmingly." Harry added changing the subject.

"I never would have guessed." Ron said sarcastically.

"I love your sister Ron. She is so great, I've never seen anyone like her…"

Harry continued to ramble on about his younger sister, while Ron was thinking of Hermione, was she really getting tired of waiting? I love her, he kept thinking. I have never met anyone like _her. _

After a complete hour and a half of swimming, every one came back inside and showered, washing all of the pool water form their skin. The sun was just setting when Hermione decided to go and start building the fire. In no time there was a small campfire crackling away, and a small bit of the brush was burning up before their eyes. Hermione and Ginny brought out the supplies for the smores while Harry and Ron set up chairs around the fire.

"Here we are!" Ginny called happily, sliding the patio door open. "Chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers."

"Don't forget the hot dogs!" Hermione added, appearing just behind Ginny.

"This looks… very sweet." Harry said as Ginny dangled the chocolate in beneath his nose. "Just like you!" He added, grabbing Ginny wildly, kissing her once again.

Ron looked positively disgusted, but Hermione looked at them with a bit of longing.

"_Why can't that be me and Ron?"_

Ron saw Hermione watching closely, and felt terrible for doing these things to her. _"If only I wasn't so shy." _He told himself _"That would be me."_

The four sat down in their chairs beside the fire and started laughing and having another great time together. First, they roasted the hot dogs, which everyone enjoyed. (Except for Ron, whose hot dog kept sliding from its stick.)

When they had finished they made their smores, and they all agreed they were the best they had eaten in quite a long time.

An hour later, the sun had completely set, and there were bright stars twinkling overhead. The light from the campfire was the only real light in the distance. It seemed that they never ran out of things to talk about, they were still telling stories and discussing things.

"I wish sometimes that we could visit Hagrid!" Harry said at once.

"We should visit him again when school starts!" Hermione suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"That's a great idea Hermione! Hagrid would love to see all of you again!" Ginny seconded.

"I think out of all the teachers at Hogwarts, I'll miss Hagrid most." Ron chimed in.

"Yeah." Harry and Hermione answered together.

Hermione looked up at the stars, "Quite beautiful the stars are tonight."

"Yes they are." Harry said lamely. "Beautiful like… like… you Ginny."

Ginny blushed and then giggled at Harry's complement.

Ron snorted.

Hermione signed.

Harry stood up suddenly from his seat, pretending to stretch. He knelt down beside the fire and faced Ginny. Gazing up at her, smiling, Harry pulled something from his shirt pocket.

"Ginny Weasley… will you do the honor of marrying me?"

**A/N More to come soon! Very soon. In less than 24 hours I'm guessing. PLEASE review! Tell me what you think, be honest! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here we are, the ninth chapter in my story, a warning, things will get a bit heated. Also, I've been looking over previous chapters and noticed that there are a lot of mistakes, sorry about that! I keep trying to edit them out, but nothing happens, I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong. Any who. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 9- The truth hurts

Harry pulled the elegant black box out of his pocket, and opened it for Ginny to see; revealing a large princess cut diamond, which sparkled in the firelight.

"YES!" Ginny squealed uncontrollably, jumping up on Harry, wrapping her legs around his waist, and hugging him tightly.

Hermione applauded, watching them celebrate together, smiling widely.

"YES. YES. YES!" Ginny repeated, now planting multiple kisses all over Harry's face.

Harry picked her up and spun her around.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, jumping from her seat.

"Yeah, good show then." Ron added weakly.

Ginny continued to scream, and Harry just sat there looking pleased with himself. A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny were cooing in awe over the gigantic diamond that now occupied Ginny Weasley's left ring finger.

Ron got up and excused himself from the scene. "Excuse me guys, I'll be right back."

Her stomped into the house, letting the patio door slam shut behind him, storming up the stairs to his room.

"_Has he gone stock-raving mad! That is MY sister. MY little sister! He can't marry her! She still has a whole year of school left!" _Ron thought angrily to himself.

He did not know if he was mad at the fact that Harry had just asked his little sister to marry him, or the fact that it was just one MORE thing that Harry had and Ron did not. Then an alarming thought crossed his mind. Maybe be was just so upset because Harry had found someone, and Ron, who was still to shy and could not get his courage to ask Hermione, did not.

"I don't believe this! Just when I was about to whisk Hermione off some place and tell her how I really felt he comes in and makes himself out to be some sort of… hero." Ron said out loud.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Ron? Are you okay? You left in such a hurry, you mad about something?"

Ron turned to see Harry Potter looking innocently at him.

"I'm perfectly FINE!" He yelled back, raising his voice.

"Ron! What is your problem? Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"That's what you think this is about?" Ron said angrily. "Because it isn't!"

"Well then come on out with it!" Coaxed Harry. "I've just asked your sister to marry me and she's agreed! Everyone else is happy, why can't you be?" Harry remarked, also raising his voice now.

"Because it's just ONE MORE thing that YOU have!"

"What?" Harry asked looking hurt. "What do you mean _one more thing?"_

"Just what I said! Back at school you always had the best dress robes, the nicest supplies, the best broom!" Ron said, letting his temper get the best of him, "How many times should you have been expelled for doing something against the rules, or something illegal? But you always got out of it JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HARRY POTTER! The great Harry potter!"

"Well it wasn't exactly a picnic for me you know! In case you've forgotten, my parents are dead! You st…."

"Oh I know all about your parents Harry, I've been hearing about it for the last seven years of my life! Did it ever occur to you that maybe, you should quit with the sympathy card?"

"That's rich! Okay then, aside from my parents. Who was the one that had to face Voldermort nearly every year? I don't think that was you!" Harry said now shouting at Ron. "If that was you, you wouldn't have lasted a minute!"

"You would have been dead three times over if it wouldn't have been for me and Hermione having to hold your hand through everything!"

"I think I did most of it myself! I faced you-know-who, I watched Cedric die. I SAVED YOUR SISTER in our second year."

"Whatever Harry." Ran said coldly, turning his back to Harry.

"Get over yourself Ron." Harry said sternly, turning to leave.

"You get over yourself!" He barked back, "you're always walking around like you're better than everyone, just because you lived, you are so arrogant, with your smug little grin."

"I do not!" Harry yelled once more.

"Right." Ron answerer, "sure."

"I don't understand where this is suddenly coming from, aren't you glad that your little sister has found someone good for her? Would you rather her marry some fool off the street?" Harry said, his anger rising.

"No! I'm glad you're with Ginny, but your so stupid Harry! She still has a year of school left! What are you thinking? You can't marry her, you're too young!" Ron said defensively.

"I don't think what me and Ginny decide to do with our lives is any concern of yours. If Ginny wants to wait, we'll wait then. If she doesn't we'll get married. Simple. You know? I think you're just jealous because you're to much of a bloody coward to ask Hermione out." Harry said coolly.

"How dare you! I am not jealous of you! I can tell Hermione any time. In fact I was about to tell her, but then you pranced in and ruined it." Ron retorted hotly.

" I'll bet you were. You're probably just saying that to make an excuse. IN any case, there isn't anything YOU can do. This is our life, you will just have to get over it." Harry said, turning on his heels leaving.

Ron chased after him down the steps, where he saw him re-join Hermione and Ginny.

"Get back here Harry!" He shouted, barreling downstairs.

" Come on Ginny, let's get back to the burrow to tell your mum." Harry said, not paying any attention to Ron. With a loud crack they were gone, without saying goodnight to Hermione.

"Ron what's gotten into you?" She asked looking up at him.

"Nothing."

"Rubbish! I saw that hurt little look on your face when Ginny agreed to marry Harry. Tell me what have you got against that? Aren't you happy for Ginny?" Hermione asked shortly.

Ron nodded, "I think I had best get to bed." He added turning away form her, marching back up to his room.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, but Ron did not come back.

"_Why is he acting so foolish?" _She questioned herself.

Late at night, Ron lay awake in his bed, feeling guilty for yelling at his best friend.

"_I've just got to apologize. I AM happy that he's with Ginny, he's good for her. She's good for him. But why now? Why can't they have waited? She is too young." _Ron suddenly remembered how Harry had told him that the choice was Ginny's and it was her life. _"He's right, but I just want the best for my sister." _

Hermione was also awake, trying to unravel the mystery behind Ron's strange behavior.

"_Why does he have to be so… so… temperamental?" _She asked herself silently._ "Why was he yelling at Harry? He's done nothing wrong. I just wish that he would stop this nonsense!"_

Hermione paused for a moment, a picture of Ron appearing in her mind again. She smiled, she couldn't help it, every time she thought about him, and her together, she would smile, she would get a nervous feeling. It didn't help matters any that she now knew that Ron had saved her life, something she would be grateful for as long as she lived.

"_I've got to tell Harry! I can't imagine how furious he must be with me. I was out line! Ron you moron! You've ruined things again. Why couldn't I just control myself?" _He thought jumping from bed, throwing on his clothes in a hurry.

"_I can't just leave, what if Hermione wakes up to find me gone? Or what if I'm not back by morning and I'm not here? I know, I'll leave her a note explaining where I have gone."_

Suddenly Ron got a brilliant idea! Since every time he tried to tell Hermione how he felt, something would happen, or he would chicken out; he decided to explain everything to her in the note. All about Harry and Ginny, and that he WAS indeed jealous because he couldn't muster the strength to tell

Hermione.

Ron pulled out a large piece of paper, walked into the kitchen, fetching an envelope and pen. He brought the items back to his room, and began writing frantically.

_Hermione,_

Ron crossed it out and replaced it with.

_My dearest Hermione,_

"That's better." He thought.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I've gone only briefly to talk things out with Harry. I was rather short with him earlier, and we got into a bit of a roe with one another. I've just got to apologize to him. I'll be back soon, very soon._

_We were fighting because; I was angry with him and Ginny. At first I thought I was only mad because Ginny is my little sister, and is much too young to get married. I also thought that I was angry because I felt that Harry gets everything handed to him, you know he always got lucky when he was in a tight spot. Even though there is much truth to this, I realized that Harry had to face a lot growing up, and deserved those things. _

_Those aren't really the reasons as to why we had a go at each other. I was REALLY only mad because… I was jealous that he had the courage to tell the love of his life how he felt, and I didn't. I love you Hermione. I've loved you my entire life. Please understand._

_Love, Ron_

Ron read his letter over, and though it sounded vague decided to leave it as it was. After all Hermione couldn't expect too much from him, could she?

He stuffed the letter deeply into the envelope, addressed it to Hermione, and stood it by his bedside table for her to find. Then, with a loud snap, he apparated out of sight.

Ron appeared again, standing in a dark street in London, just outside of Harry's flat.

"Here goes nothing." He said, stepping closer to the door and rapping hardly on its surface.

He could hear footsteps on the other side of the door, and soon it sung open to reveal Harry, still fully clothed, looking surprised.

"Oh, I suppose you're here to have another go at me then!" He said mad with rage. "Well you can save your breath, you made your point earlier." He said, beginning to shut the door.

"No Harry, I came to apologize." Ron said looking down upon his shorter friend. "I'm sorry about what I said, I was out of line. You were right; it's up to you and Ginny. And I AM glad she is going to marry you, because you're perfect for each other. I was just mad because I'm too pathetic to tell Hermione how I feel." He finished suddenly

"Ron, look. I know that it must have been hard for you to watch me get all of the things, like the nicest broom, when you couldn't afford it. I didn't mean to… well flaunt it at you. And I was thinking that you were right, Ginny is too young, and we've decided to wait a bit to get married. We are going to wait until she's finished school at Hogwarts."

"No Harry, you don't have to…"

"Yes, I do Ron." Harry interrupted, inviting him to come inside.

The two talked a bit more, and apologized, coming to the conclusion that they were both right about things and that they shouldn't have lost their temper. When everything was fixed the two men settled down in Harry's living room to have a talk, it was already six A.M and the sun was just beginning to rise over the city.

"Harry, before I left, I wrote a letter to Hermione, telling her everything." Ron said during a sudden silence.

"You what!" Harry said shocked, "Well what did you say?"

Ron told him exactly what the note had said, and seeming to approve, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Now all that's left is to show her how much you love her." He told his re-haired friend.

**A/N: Alls well that ends well as they say. Harry and Ron made up, but what will happen now? Will Hermione read his letter? Just keep reading, and reviewing to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Getting back to business now, this will be a short one, but a good one I really hope that everyone will enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 10- Real.

Ron materialized back in Hermione's house, in the large guest room he was staying in. He glanced around noticing that it was now 6:40, his letter was untouched.

"_Good, now I can show her."_

Ron ran down the hallway and pushed Hermione's bedroom door open. He noticed that Hermione's bed was already made, meaning she was awake. He peered around the corner, and he could see that the light in her bathroom was on, and the door was open.

He strode over towards her, quickly, very quickly. Hermione was standing by the sink, looking in the mirror brushing her hair (which was abnormally straight) and wearing a green shirt, with shorts.

"Ron!" she yelped, "You startled me. Why are you up so early, is anything wrong?"

But Ron did not answer, he continued moving towards her. He grabbed her face, just below her ears and kissed her,hard.

Hermione realized that this was for real, it was actually happening. She let her arms go weak, and her hairbrush crashed onto the floor. She wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him back.

And there they stood, finally together, really together. After at least half a minute they separated.

"I've been meaning to do…"

Ron was shushed by Hermione putting her pointer finger to his lips, kissing him again; this time more sweetly.

Ron kissed her back again, placing his arms gently on her hips.

After a long deep kiss, they separated, still holding one another closely, Ron whispered in her ear.

"I love you."

**A/N AWWW! Well I'm pleased with how that turned out. Very short, but sweet. It seems I've hit a bit of a roadblock, so if anyone has any suggestions, I would love to hear them!! Review your thoughts/suggestions to me, or PM me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n Number 11! I think I've got a great idea brewing in my head! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does. **

Chapter 11- Missing in Action

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger finally tore their lips apart from one another's and stood, stock-still in Hermione's bathroom looking at each other.

"I've been meaning to tell you that for the longest time." Ron said, laughing a bit.

"I was too. I… I just thought that I would give you a chance first." She replied back.

"Sorry it took so long." Ron said quietly, resting his forehead next to Hermione's.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Do you want to, go somewhere later?" Hermione asked very slowly.

"You mean like a date?" Ron asked bewildered looking down at her.

"Well, yeah I guess it would be a date."

"Should I invite Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione stuttered, "Err, well… if you want I mean you can, but I was rather hoping I'd get you to myself for a bit." She finished biting her lip.

"Oh all right. Where do you want to go then?" Ron asked, fingering her hair.

"We could go to dinner. And maybe a movie?" Hermione said, holding Ron closer.

"That sound like a lot of fun." He told her back, "But it's only morning, what are we going to do until then?"

Hermione pulled herself away from Ron and turned to retrieve the brush. "I don't know."

Ron quickly grabbed her by the waist and lifted her off of the ground.

"RON PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!" Hermione screamed laughing unbelievably hard.

"No." Ron said calmly, carrying her out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"I mean it Ron put me down!" Hermione repeated.

"I already told you no!"

"Please?" She said as politely as she could, but Ron only hoisted her higher in the air, so that Hermione was sitting on top of his shoulders.

He walked down the steps, and out the back patio door, spun around in a circle briefly and then said, "Well if you insist." He took Hermione and thrust her into the deep waters of Hermione's pool.

Hermione screamed as she managed to grab Ron's sleeve and pull him in with her. The two landed in the water causing a gigantic splash. Once they surfaced Hermione slugged Ron in the arm as hard as she could (through all of her laughter.)

"Well you told me to put you down!" Ron said also laughing, and rubbing his arm.

" I didn't mean in the pool! All I wanted was for you to…" Hermione was intruppted.

_CRACK!_

Ginny appeared on the deck of the pool.

"GINNY!" Hermione shrieked, trying to get free of Ron's fresh grasp.

"Maybe this is a bad time." Ginny said half laughing.

"NO.NO. NO. NO. RON LET GO OF ME! It's fine." Hermione finished smiling up at Ginny.

Ron helped Hermione out of the pool, and went inside to grab some towels leaving Ginny and Hermione alone.

"What's up Ginny? Why are you here so early."

"I've actually come to give Ron a message." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Oh, well, I could just give it to him and you could get back home."

"Err, yeah well mum says that she wants Ron home tonight, since he hasn't been home in about four days." Ginny explained.

"Right okay. By the way how did your mum take the news about you and Harry's engagement?" Hermione asked her.

"We uhh… well we didn't exactly tell her yet."

"Well what are you waiting for!? It's fantastic news!" Hermione squeaked.

"Because, Harry really took what Ron said yesterday to heart, and he decided that we were too young to do anything now." Ginny explained sounding slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean what Ron…"

"Here you go Hermione!" Ron said cheerily, handing Hermione a warm towel and wrapping his arms around her waist again.

"Ron, what exactly did you say to Harry yesterday?" Hermione said, still looking at Ginny.

"About what?" Ron asked, plating a kiss on Hermione's neck.

"Never mind, Ron it's nothing Ginny told him."

"Did you tell Harry that he couldn't marry Ginny?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed with Ron smothering her.

"No I didn't say anything like that." Ron explained jumping away from Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron didn't do anything wrong." Ginny explained reading Hermione's mind. "He just said that he didn't think it was a good idea to be thinking about me marrying Harry when I still had a lot of school left, that's all."

"Ron!" Hermione turned to scold him, "That's none of your business!"

"It most certaininly is my business! She's my little sister."

"Hermione, really it's fine. Besides, me and Harry didn't call it off, this way we can plan thinks out more carefully."

Hermione shot Ron an angry glare, but decided to drop it.

"Ron, mum wants you home tonight, in time for supper." Ginny said changing the subject.

"Well, Hermione and I have already made plans for tonight." He said scowling at his sister.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger." Ginny said, annoyed with Ron's attitude towards her, and in less than a second, she had vanished away.

"Ron, you should go home." Hermione said, yanking the towel over her shoulders.

"But what about our date?"

"We can do it some other time." Hermione told him stepping inside of the house, still upset that Ron was so rude to Harry the previous night.

"Well, okay." Ron said, and without any warning at all, also disappeared.

"_I don't believe his nerve! Where does he get off saying those things to Harry?" _Hermione thought angrily after Ron had gone. _"It's their life. Why am I getting so upset? I should be happy; Ron and me are finally together. I guess he was just watching out for Ginny, but still he should have known better."_

Hermione spent the rest of that day reading her book, not one more word from Ron. This was actually depressing to Hermione, and she felt badly about being so short with him earlier. _I'll just have to tell him later." _She thought.

It was about 5:30 that evening, when Hermione had just finished her supper when,

_CRACK!_

Ron appeared in her kitchen again.

"Hey Hermione!" He said excitedly, "Mum wants to invite you to dinner with us."

"Well I've just finished my supper, but can I go anyways?"

"I don't see why not." Ron told her looking lovingly into her brown eyes.

"Sounds fun then. I guess our first date is going to be spent with your parents!" Hermione laughed at this as did Ron, "Oh and Ron I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't meant o provoke you like that."

"Oh." Ron said unexpectedly, "Don't worry about it, my little input didn't hurt anything anyways."

_CRACK!_

Hermione and Ron appeared in the Weasley's living room.

Hermione looked around and saw that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the couch together, but Harry and Ginny were no where to be seen.

"OH Hermione dear!" Mer.Weasley said, jumping to her feet abandoning her knitting. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," Hermione told the short woman. "Fantastic really." She added looking at Ron.

"Good to hear." Mrs.Weasley said beaming, "Dinner will be served in just a few moments.

Mrs.Weasley hustled off into the kitchen, leaving Arthur, Hermione, and Ron together.

"Hello Hermione!" He called, shaking her hand, "Good to see you again."

"You too Mr.Weasley." Hermione said politely.

"Dad, where's Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Harry? Ginny? Oh yes, they've been at Harry's flat all day in London, I expect them to be arriving any minute now.

"Oh." Ron said after his father had finished.

"SUPPER!" Mrs.Weasley bellowed from the kitchen. At once, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie all crashed down the steps eagerly.

Once everyone had gathered in the dining room, and the Weasley siblings had welcomed Hermione back, everyone took their seats.

"we can't eat yet mum." Charlie snorted from the far end of the table, "Harry and Ginny aren't here yet."

"But of course they aren't." Fred said angrily, heaving his fork onto the plate with disgust, "They've probably been snogging one another all day at Harry's.

"FRED! I will not have that sort of talk at the table!" Mrs.Weasley shouted at her sons rude remark.

"Well it's probably true then isn't it?" George added, also throwing his fork down.

"No matter, we must wait for them anyways, this was supposed to be ALL of us remember!"

So the bunch sat and waited, making small talk as they did. An hour soon went passed without any sign of Harry or Ginny. Finally, Mrs.Weasley gave in and gave everyone permission to eat. The meal was splendid, everyone enjoyed it greatly, and after they had completed, everyone wet their separate ways. Charlie apparated back to work, as did bill, fred , and George. Mr.Weasley began doing some work for the Ministry; Mrs.Weasley went back to her knitting. Hermione left for her house, and Ron was sent to find Harry and Ginny.

With another great crack, Ron appeared just outside of Harry's flat once again. He knocked on the door but there was no answer, he expected that Harry and Ginny were so into each other that they didn't hear him knocking, so Ron cautiously let himself inside.

"All right you love birds time to come back down to earth!" Ron hollered loudly through the flat, there was still no answer.

"HARRY! GINNY! Come out come out where ever you…" Ron stopped dead; he couldn't believe what he saw. Were his eyes fooling him? No, this was a very real sight indeed, almost unbelievable.

Harry and Ginny were lying on the floor, side by side in a large pool of blood; eyes open staring up at him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hope you liked the last chapter, kept you guessing have I? Just kidding, and without further ado… I give you chapter 12.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author, J.K Rowling does.**

Chapter 12- All good things must come to an end

"HARRY! GINNY!" Ron screamed trying to shake them into consciousness. "WAKE UP!"

"_How did this happen?" _Ron thought enraged. _"I've got to help them! But how? It's too late, they have no pulse, they're out cold.. They can't be, they just can't be… dead." _Ron winced at the thought, and then desperately checked his sister's and his best friends pulse again.

Nothing.

"Oh please, no!" Ron cried. "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" He screamed in rage. _"I need help! I've got to save them! I can't go back to the Burrow, that would do me no good at all, the hospitals can't do anything, they're already dead." _Ron grimaced at the thought of loosing both of the people he loved in less than one day.

"MAGIC!" He yelled, "There must be something someone can do…"

And with another crack, Ron left the disturbing scene.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron appeared inside of the Ministry of Magic's main floor. He knew his way around; he knew just where to go. Ron ran as fast as he could down the long corridors, bumping into dozens of people on his way. He jammed the elevator buttons impatiently, and finally it came.

Ron reached the sixth floor, and continued his sprint through the building.

"_If Mac Tebz is still here, he can help me!" _**A/N: Mac Tebz is my own original character, just so you understand. **

Ron finally got to his destination, he was standing before a large wooden door, that was closed. On the outside the name "Mac Tebz" was carved into a board. Ron pounded agrily on the door.

He heard grumbling inside, "Hold on one cod-pickin' minute!" The door swung open violently, "YES?!" A tall skinny man appeared before him with dark brown hair, and blue eyes, he was even taller than Ron was. "Oh hello Ron, haven't seen you in awhile I was just…."

"Please I need your help! It's an emergency!" Ron said in a panic stricken voice.

"Well come one in lad, have a seat." The man told him, closing the door once again.

"I haven't got much time. I need your help." Ron said out of breath.

"What is it son? What's got you all riled up?" the man named Tebz asked concerned.

"It's my sister, Ginny Weasley, and my best friend, Harry, I'm afraid someone has murdered them!"

"Murdered them? Whatever do you mean?"

"They didn't show for dinner, and after we waited for over an hour, my mum sent me to find them. They had been at Harry's flat together. I apparated there, the door was unlocked so I let myself in, and they were just…" Ron cut off, remembering the chilling faces of his best friend and sister staring straight through him. "Laying there. Dead."

"Your sure?"

"YES I'M SURE!" Ron yelled loudly, causing the man to take a step back.

"I don't know what you want me to do Ron, you know you can't bring back the dead." Mac told him calmly.

"I know but, well your in charge of monitoring time, and I was hoping that you could reverse it so that they could live!"

"I see." Mac said turning away from Ron, pondering his request. "Mr.Weasley, if the Minister found out, I would loose my job. I don't think I can do that."

"Please you must! If they find out I'll take the wrap, I'll go to Azkaban! Just please help them!" Ron cried frantically.

The man looked at Ron's face, seeing how upset he was. "Very well Mr.Weasley, but I will hold you to your word should that day ever come. How long ago did this happen?"

"I 'dunno, a few hours back." Ron told him.

"I see." He said again. "You must understand Ron that this cannot be undone again. Where were you twenty-four hours prior to this event?"

"I was at my friend Hermione's house, so was Harry and Ginny. Why? What's that got to do with anything!"

"THAT, has everything to do with it. You must keep your sister, and your friend from leaving that place, that is the only way to prevent this from happening again, do you understand?"

Ron nodded.

"Good. You must also understand that you alone will be able to remember what happened today, well and me of course, but you must NEVER repeat what happened, or serious consequences will arise." Tebz continued.

Ron hesitated for a brief moment, but then nodded in agreement.

"Remember these rules Mr.Weasley, for if you break them, you will not see the light of day ever again." He warned.

"yes I understand." Ron said solemnly. "Thank you, I cannot thank you enough."

"Your very welcome. I'm going to perform the spell now, are you ready?"

Again, Ron nodded.

"All right then."

The room began to spin, Ron's head ached, and he felt sick he was spinning so fast. Before he knew what had happened, Ron was back in Hermione's yard, the fire crackling in front of him. Ron opened his eyes, which he didn't realize he had ever closed.

"Ginny Weasley… will you do the honor of marrying me?"

A/N Please review, this was another short chapter, but tell me what you think. I'm still open to story suggestions!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 13- All good tings must come to an end, part 2

Ron watched Harry get down on his knee again and pop the question to his sister, relived to see him alive and well.

He watched the scene re-play just the way it had happened the night before. But this time instead of storming off Ron stayed just where he was remembering Tebz's warning.

"Ron, you-who!" Ron snapped out of his haze to see Harry looking at him, He looked past him to see Ginny and Hermione admiring the ring once again.

"What?" Ron said in a startled voice, "Sorry Harry. Congratulations mate!" he said patting Harry on the back.

"Harry let's go tell my mum, she'll be so pleased!" Ginny said suddenly.

"NO!" Ron yelled abruptly, knocking over his lawn chair. Everyone spun around to look at him, wondering about his sudden outburst. "I mean, well that is, we've got to celebrate."

"Great idea!" Hermione said, "Ron's right, we should do something special, like, oh I don't know what but we should just the same."

"Mmm-hmmm." Ron said. "Hey! I know, what if Ginny and Harry stay with us tonight Hermione? It would be just like Hogwarts."

"That sounds like fun!" Ginny said, "We've just got to do it. Harry what do you think?" She added taking hold of her fiancé's hand.

"Well I think it's a brilliant idea! That is if it's all right with Hermione." He added glancing at her.

"I love that idea!" Hermione agreed.

"Super! It's all settled then!" Remarked Ron, pleased that he had managed to get them to stay.

"I'll just pop back home and get my Pj's." Ginny announced, "And tell mum of course that I'll be staying."

"NO!" Ron yelled again.

"Well I'd be coming right back." Ginny told him.

"Yes of course, all the same I'll go with you, I need to pick up some things also." Ron said, covering up his second outburst of the night.

"While your gone, I'll apparate to London." Harry told them all.

"Harry you can't! I mean, we wouldn't want to leave Hermione all alone, err well I mean, I want to go with you! I've got to tell you something. You can wait here until me and Ginny get back." Said Ron, sounding uneasy.

"Err, okay." Harry said reluctantly, giving Ginny a goodbye kiss on the lips.

In no less than ten minutes Ron and Ginny had come and gone.

"I'm all set!" Ginny announced when she returned.

"Ready Harry?" Ron asked, happy to see that he had not gone without him.

"Ready!"

And again Ron and Harry left the group. When they re-appeared they were standing inside Harry's apartment.

"Ahh here we are." Harry said taking a few steps forwards. He turned back to look at Ron, wondering why he was suddenly so quiet. His face was as white as a sheet. "Ron? What is it? You're looking a bit peaky." Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"It's nothing. Perfectly fine." He lied back to him. But he was not fine not at all. He was standing in the exact spot where Harry and his sister had been laying about a half hour earlier, dead. It troubled Ron so deeply, that he nearly fainted. Harry quickly rushed to his aid.

"RON! You do not look good, we had best get you to sleep." Harry said promptly.

"No, I'm fine. Ron said getting to his feet again.

Harry wasn't convinced, "Ron what did you want to tell me earlier. You said you had to tell me something." He reminded him.

The truth was that Ron had nothing to say to him, he only said that so Harry wouldn't go someplace alone, and risk being murdered again.

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind I'm afraid." Ron lied again.

Harry gave a weak smile, and it his tongue restraining himself from asking again.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They snapped back into Hermione's house again to see Ginny and Hermione sitting contently on the couch talking things over.

"Back so soon boys?" Ginny said curiously.

"Of course, we well, I missed you." Harry told her leaning in again giving her another kiss.

Hermione gave the same disappointed sigh she had last night, or should we say earlier that night.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just not feeling well suddenly. I think I'll turn in for the night. Oh and don't leave the house!" Ron added already half up the stairs.

"Ron, are you all right? Can I get you anything?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Nope I'm just sleepy." He faked a yawn. "Goodnight! And if you guys go out later, wake me I want to come."

Err, okay. Not like we're going any place yet tonight but okay." Hermione told him telling him to sleep well.

Ron's Room

Ron collapsed onto his bed; he had the most terrible headache. And every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Ginny and Harry laying on the floor staring back at him.

Though, he was so very relived to have been able to save them, one troubling thought still pierced his mind.

"_Hermione."_

Just when he had actually told her, for real, it was snatched out from under him. All he wanted was she, and he had finally told her how he felt; now it was like it never happened.

"_How will I ever be able to tell her that again? You wouldn't think it would be that hard, I already know she feels the same, but I just… I won't be able to do that again." _He told himself, his hands trying to get his temples to stop throbbing.

He lay awake for a long time but finally drifted off to sleep, still fully clothed.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Downstairs

"Harry." Hermione asked slowly, "Has Ron told you anything as to why he is behaving so oddly?"

"Not a word, I tried to weasel it out of him earlier, when he nearly fainted but nothing."

The three remaining teens stayed up for a little longer, and then decided to go to sleep also. Hermione conjured two cots for Harry and Ginny, and put one in her room, and in Ron's.

They said goodnight and turned into each other's rooms.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Late at night Ron was tossing and turning in his sleep.

_Dream:_

_Ron stepped into the open room calling out Harry and Ginny's names repeatedly. There was no answer. Ron was starting to get worried; he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach._

_There they were._

_Lying on the floor motionless, bleeding to death from the head, holding one another's hand. _

_Their eyes were wide open, looking fearful staring up at him, staring right through him. They followed him everywhere he went, Harry cold green, emerald eyes, looking up at him. That wasn't Harry! He said to himself._

_Ginny was lying beside him in a second pool of blood. Her ice blue eyes, so much like his didn't have anything in them. Just cold and gray. _

"_NO!" Ron called out. "Harry! Ginny! Please wake up!!"_

_They've just got to wake up, he thought. But they didn't they would never wake up because they were dead, and there was nothing he could do to help them._

"NO!" Ron bolted upright, he saw Harry standing over him, looking completely scared.

"Ron what were you dreaming about? You kept saying we were dead? Who was dead?" Harry asked.

Ron's eyes met Harry's, those same green eyes he had seen seconds before, his face lost all color again, and he choked.

"N-nothing."

"RON tell me! You've gotten everyone worried about you. In the name of Merlin, we are your best friends." Harry demanded.

They WERE his best friends but for the first time he couldn't tell them, because if he did, the spell would be reversed and Harry and Ginny would be gone forever. Ron couldn't stand the thought.

"It was just a bad dream Harry, I swear." Ron said sounding very convincing.

"If anything like that happens again, do you swear you'll tell me?" Harry said in a frustrated voice.

"I promise." Ron answered, rolling over to go back to sleep.

_I'm so glad they're alive. What would I do with out them? But Hermione, none of that matters now, it never happened!" _By now Ron was so angry with himself it was impossible to sleep. So he lay there, fully alert and awake, the same thoughts crossing his mind.

Hermione's room

Hermione was also fully awake, trying to shake the latest dream of her and Ron sharing a kiss in her bathroom from her mind.

"_If only that would have really happened, then things would be so much simpler. Maybe I should just tell him; maybe I should make the first move. But that seemed so odd, no girl ever asks the guy first." _Hermione gave another longing sigh, and then sat up in her bed. She looked out her window, the moon shining a dim light through her room.

Ron's room:

"_WHY DID IT HAVE TO END!"_ Ron thought angrily to himself as he remembered for the eightieth time that night how he had kissed Hermione so lovingly. _"Why did any of this ever have to have happened! Things were finally going to be right. Things were finally going to work out. First Hermione is hit by that car, and now Harry and Ginny are nearly murdered in London. There was no magical evidence, so a muggle must have done it." _Ron promised himself that the next morning he would apparate to Harry's apartment and equip it with locks and other security mechanisms to ensure his friend's safety.

The next morning soon came; no one had gotten much sleep the night before, as they were all awake thinking about the present matters.

Hermione was the first one up. She came downstairs and prepared a breakfast of bacon eggs and toast for everyone, and then sat down to read the morning newspaper. Ron skipped into the room next.

"I see your up, did I lure you with the smell of bacon Ronald?" Hermione said flirtatiously.

"_She called me Ronald again." _He thought to himself. "Morning! And yes your bacon woke me up." He lied.

"Well sit down, Harry and Ginny won't be awake for awhile I'm assuming so we shouldn't wait for them." She explained pushing the plate of bacon beneath Ron's nose.

Ron ignored the bacon and looked at Hermione. _"If that wouldn't have happened I'd be snogging her right now, all to myself." _This thought made Ron so angry that he left abruptly from the table.

"RON! Where are you going? Sit down and have some breakfast." Hermione ordered.

But Ron kept walking away from her. Hermione called after him several times more, and was so upset by him ignoring her that she was now crying.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I've just got to get out of here! NOW!" Ron said, and with a loud crack vanished from her home.

"RON!" Hermione screamed again, letting a few tears slip from her eyes.

"_Why was he doing these strange things? I've never seen him act like this at all. This person is not Ron, something's happened I just know it has." _Hermione straightened up, wiping her tears away form her eyes, trying desperately to re-gain her composure, as Harry and Ginny were now running downstairs, hungry for breakfast.

"HARRY DON'T YOU DARE TICKLE ME AGAIN!" Ginny wailed. Harry did not listen; instead he seized Ginny, and tickled her madly. This was not he sort of thing Hermione wanted to see first thing in the morning, especially since Ron had just left for some unknown reason which now, Hermione thought to be her fault.

"Oh stop it you two! Honestly get a grip, it's sickening the way you carry on all the time!" Hermione said rashly, storming out of the kitchen, back upstairs, letting her bedroom door slam shut.

"**A/N: Okay so now what's gonna happen? Getting any ideas yet? If so I'd really love to hear them, because I'm running out of things to make this exciting. Just kidding! I've got loads more planned! Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any f the characters, the author, J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 14- What hurts the most

Hermione stormed up the stairs to the safety of her bedroom as quickly as she could. Now feeling slightly guilty for taking out her frustrations on her best friends Hermione let another stream of tears fall from her eyes. She was suddenly so confused, everything had been going great with Ron, and what had she done to make him leave so suddenly?

"_What did I do? Did I say something I shouldn't have? Why is be being like this?" _She thought frantically, now face down in her pillow.

It was just so strange, so peculiar, usually Ron didn't have any feelings on anything, he had always been the calm one, well almost always the calm one. It was so puzzling to Hermione that she did not realize she was suddenly pacing her bedroom floor.

"_OH, why did I have to make him leave? Things were finally getting better. I just don't understand why he is so angry, and why he just left. What did I do?" _She thought again, now sitting in a chair, her head in her hands.

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny were also rather confused as to why Hermione had so abruptly snapped at them.

"Has she said anything to you?" Harry asked.

"No, what about you?" Ginny said looking up the staircase to see if Hermione had reappeared.

"Not a word, but I suspect her outburst has something to do with Ron, maybe we should ask him. By the way, where is Ron I haven't seen him all morning?"

"Well, don't look at me, I haven't seen him since last night." Ginny told him, still upset that Hermione had gotten so angry with her. "Perhaps I had better talk with Hermione." And with that, Ginny began her trip to the stairs also.

_Knock, knock, knock. _

"WHAT?" Came an angry voice on the other side of the door.

"Hermione, it's Ginny, I was hoping we could talk." Ginny said quietly.

"So talk!" Hermione snarled.

"Can I come in?" There was no answer so Ginny slipped herself inside, closing the door gently behind her. "What's up Hermione?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Isn't Harry waiting?"

Ginny knelt down beside Hermione, and for the very first time realized she had been crying, "Hermione what is it, you've got me and Harry worried."

"Well then there must be something wrong, if you two can notice it!" She barked back harshly.

"I know me and Harry are very, well… you know, but we're in love." Ginny explained.

"I know all about it Ginny, and quite honestly I think it's a little overdone. Don't you realize how awkward it is to try and sit next to someone to have a civil conversation when they are not even listening to you because they are more concerned in making out."

Ginny looked hurt by Hermione's comment, but still attempted to get through to her, "I'm sorry you feel that way about it, but we cannot help ourselves."

Hermione snorted, turning away from her.

"Look. Just because you don't have that with Ron is no reason to be rash with Harry and I. Now why don't you just tell me what this is really all about."

"I think you had best leave, the both of you." Hermione told her crossly.

"I'm not leaving until you explain this to me, you're being rude Hermione!"

"Oh I'm being rude am I? You've got some nerve to say that, moments ago you were all over Harry downstairs in MY kitchen, you're a fine one to talk about rude."

Ginny was getting angry with Hermione, but knew she was partly right, "Just tell me!" She said finally.

"NO, I think you should leave, NOW!" Hermione ordered pointing to the door.

"I won't, you know you can tell me anything so just say whatever it is that is bothering you."

Hermione gave Ginny a cold stare, "Fine then. If you won't leave, I will." And suddenly, she had gone from the room.

Ginny came back downstairs, returning to Harry and told him of her and Hermione's little chat. After some discussion, they decided it best to leave Hermione's house, and come back later.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron snapped back into his room at the burrow. His thoughts were racing, he could not think clearly, all he could think about were the continuous steams of pictures running through his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about them, they never ended. Each one appeared in their turn in nothing more than a flash, it was so frustrating.

_Flash._

_Hermione laying on the ground unconscious._

_Flash._

_Harry getting on his knees._

_Flash._

_Ginny trampling Harry._

_Flash._

_Ron reaching for Hermione's hand._

_Flash._

_The nurse coming to him with news of Hermione's condition._

_Flash._

_Harry and Ginny staring up at him._

_Flash._

_The car hitting Hermione._

_Flash._

_Running through the ministry of magic._

_Flash. _

_Harry clutching Ginny's hand in death._

_Flash._

_Ron kissing Hermione _squarely_ on the lips so unexpectedly. _

Ron's chest ached from the picture of Hermione; it came upon him so suddenly that it crushed him. The memory was almost haunting, mocking even, all he could think was how pathetic he was for not being able to bring himself to do it again. He wanted more than anything for that to have stayed. He wished. He prayed. But there was nothing he could do because it never happened.

_Flash._

_Harry and Ginny lying on the floor, immersed in their own blood._

It shot through Ron like a silver bullet. The memory pushed down on him so that the pain was almost unthinkable. It physically hurt him to see it all over again in him mind's eye.

"I've just got to get help!" He yelled in frustration, clutching his head in agony. "I must get this out of my head!"

Again he popped away, arriving once more inside the Ministry Of Magic headquarters, just outside of Mac Tebz's office.

He pushed the door open, neglecting to knock, to reveal the large man pouring over paperwork atop his desk.

"Ron! What are you doing here again?" He asked looking slightly startled.

"I need help! The pictures, I can't get them out of my head!" Ron bellowed.

"Mr.Weasley, I'm afraid I cannot help you, I told you that you would have to live with your decision. And you must. You must live with it Ron." He said gazing up at him from his chair.

"I can't! It's too painful to remember. All of the things, that happened it's just too hard!"

"And what do you expect of me?" He questioned, now getting to his feet.

"I don't know, can't you just make them go away, make it so that I don't remember either just like the others." He pleaded to Tebz.

"I can't do that Ron." He explained sympathetically. Ron put his hands on his head again, crying out at the sight before his eyes. "But perhaps, I can do something for you, depending on how troubling these images are to you. You seem quite upset by these memories Ron. So I'll tell you what, place your thoughts into my Pensieve here, so that I can see what you see." He said watching Ron closely.

"And then what?" He asked a bit confused at his sudden change of heart.

"Then, I'll decide on something that may help you."

Ron did not argue, instead he did as he was told, and extracted each of the troubling memories from his head, placing them inside the Pensieve.

With another bright flash, the two were taken inside of Ron's thoughts. Each of the flashes that occupied his mind played out in full scene. Tebz looked oddly upset by the memory of Harry and Ginny, and before he knew it, they were standing inside of Tebz's office.

"I understand your pain Mr.Weasley, but the only thing that I can do for you is to give you advice." He said calmly.

"ADVICE!" Ron screamed.

"Yes, Ronald. I can only tell you that what you are seeing is very normal, and will indeed pass given time. Meanwhile, you must do your best to continue on as if nothing has changed between you and your friends."

"How am I supposed to do that whenever I see them all I can think of is those pictures, those memories! I see Harry and Ginny and all I think about is the way they looked on that floor. And Hermione… I _can't _look at her."

"I see. And this Hermione, the picture of her that is what is hurting you the most. You cannot live in the past; you mustn't dwell on what happened. The only thing that matters is what could happen."

Ron gave a small sigh, Tebz continued. "And that being said, you need to focus on you're friends' safety. Be thankful you got that second chance Mr.Weasley, because one such opportunity will not find you again. And if anything so dreaded comes about again, you will have to live with the reality. Now, I have to be along, and I must ask you to NOT mention this again, to anyone! DO I make myself very clear?"

Ron swallowed hardly and then nodded, his eyes fixated on his shoes.

"Good. I'll be seeing you." He said scuttling out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione arrived at the burrow after apparating from her home, hoping to find Ron. Instead, she found herself in the Weasley's living room, face to face with Mrs.Weasley.

"Hermione dear, you look a fright. What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Ron. Is he here?"

"Ron? Well no he told me he was staying with you."

"Well, then I had best be going." Hermione stated, quickly leaving the room leaving Mrs.Weasley utterly bewildered as to her sons where abouts.

Ron snapped into the room.

Mrs.Weasley gave a loud wail at the unexpected crack.

"RON! Hermione was just here looking for you! Where have you been? Have you lied to me?"

"_Hermione!" _Ron thought at once, for the first time remembering the hurtful expression Hermione wore on her face, just as he was leaving. She had been crying. _"I've made her cry! Damn you Ron! How could I do that to her?"_

"No mum." Ron said, "I didn't lie I left Hermione's house early this morning, I had something to take care of." He told his mother. "I think I had best be getting back to her then." Ron waved goodbye before his mother could pressure him for the details of where he had been.

Again, he appeared in Hermione's house, this time in her bedroom. Hermione stood there, gazing out of her window, fresh tears running down her face. Ron's heart stalled as he saw what he had done to her. It hurt him. It hurt Hermione.

Ron stepped up to her, Hermione not seeming to notice him. He wrapped his hands around her waist again as gently as he could, and hugged her close, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"_What is he doing now?" _Hermione wondered. She turned to face him, intent on lecturing him for leaving her without any explanation.

Ron saw her face fully for the first time. He remembered the last time he had seen her face fully, he was kissing her, in that hurtful memory that never happened. His feet gave out under his weight as he tumbled to the floor.

**A/N Okay, I really really want to know what everyone is thinking as they read this, so please review! I've only gotten one review since I posted this; I find it quite insulting really. Just joking, but please let me know what you think (and any suggestions as to what you want to see next.) **


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the author J.K Rowling does.

Chapter 15- It's a date?

"Ron!" Hermione screeched, getting to her knees to check Ron's condition.

"_What's happened to him?"_

RON! Are you all right? Please be all right!" She pleaded helplessly trying to shake Ron awake.

Another stream of tears came from her eyes as she tried desperately to get Ron to wake again.

Suddenly Ron began to stir, he propped himself up on his elbows and stared around.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked again, trampling him with a grateful hug. "Tell me what's the matter with you? Are you ill?" She began questioning Ron, feeling his forehead like a mother does to a sick child.

"Hermione please! I'm fine!" Ron said pushing her away.

As she helped him to his feet again she asked him again what was the matter, and why he had so suddenly passed out.

"I don't know 'Mione, honest. It's just… just stress." Ron explained as calmly as he could.

"No! You are not okay. You need to tell me this very minute why you've been strutting about here the last few days acting so strangely, it's like you're four different people at once! Honestly Ron, what's gotten in to you?" Hermione begged apprehensively.

Ron stared straight into her eyes, and remembered that Tebz had warned him not to tell anyone, for Harry and Ginny's sake. He also remembered him telling Ron that it's over, and that horrible act has been prevented; now Ron needs to move on.

"Hermione… I…" Ron hesitated. "I _want _to tell you what's been going on, but I _can't. _Please, believe me, I would tell you if I could but I just can't… not now." He said still looking directly at her.

"Ron, I don't understand, what's to happen if you tell me or not!" Hermione said anxiously.

"All I can say is that if I were to tell you terrible things would happen, and it would be awful. I just need you to trust me on this Hermione. Please."

Hermione said nothing, her eyes were slowly filling with tears once more._" Why can't he just tell me? I need to know! But then again, he is being very sincere maybe it's for the best." _Ron interrupted her thoughts,

"Anyways, the important thing is that's all over now! I'm…Just Ron!" He said allowing himself to smile. "Please Hermione, don't worry, everything is fine now and that's all that matters."

Thought Hermione was very skeptical Ron had never done anything to betray her trust so she figured it was the least she could do, was to trust him back.

"Ron." Hermione said weakly, "Why did you leave?"

Ron looked stunned as if he had forgotten his abrupt leave a few hours back. "I just had a… a terrible dream and I guess I let it get the best of me, I actually believed it was real, I actually believed Harry and Ginny had been murdered." Ron lied to her again, hoping perhaps she would catch on, or at the very least that he himself was not giving away any information.

"Fine. Rather silly actually, Harry and Ginny are in the best of health, I don't know where you came up with that cockamamie dream, and maybe it was something you ate, causing your brain not to function properly." Hermione rambled on. She looked up at the smiling Ron, just as the two of them broke out with laughter.

"In all seriousness Ron," Hermione said, still clutching her stomach from the laughs, "Are you sure you're okay? We really should be absolutely sure you're not hurt, I mean honestly you passed out!"

"Hermione I told you its no big deal, I was just tired is all, and stressed but that's not important, all that is behind me! I swear it!" He told her happily staring at her again with a wide smile on his face.

"Okay, well if your sure then. But if something like that happens again I'll be forced to take you to the hospital." Hermione said agreeing with him, "Now I had best be off to find Harry and Ginny, after you left I was in a right state, and I'm afraid I was rather short with them."

Hermione turned to leave, but Ron snagged her by the arm and looked directly into her face, "Hermione, I am sorry for my behavior, I was being rude. I hope I didn't upset you too much." Ron told her in his most convincing voice.

Hermione nodded in response and then left the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Hermione arrived in Harry's London flat, she looked around for any trace of his or Ginny's presence and when she saw nothing continued forward.

"Harry! Ginny! It's Hermione where are you?" She rounded to corner and saw Harry lying on his living room couch, Ginny sitting on top of him she appeared to be tickling him again. She stopped abruptly when she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! I'm sorry about this morning I was…"

"Ginny really it's fine. I talked things out with Ron, and it was completely silly, I was unreasonable with you and Harry this morning."

Ginny glanced at Harry, "Well we think that perhaps you're right, Harry and I are a bit PG around you, and that's rude of us. We're both sorry."

"Yeah, sorry Hermione, we didn't mean to upset you." Harry added getting up from the couch.

"Nonsense, it's nothing. Now, let's just put this whole ordeal behind us and go back to my house. What do you think?"

"That's sounds great!" Ginny said, leaning in to give Hermione an apologetic hug.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After Harry Hermione and Ginny had returned and the four were reunited, they decided to have some lunch. They sat down at the table after Hermione and Ginny had made a few sandwiches.

"What do you guys want to do later?" Hermione asked them while they munched on their meal.

"Well actually I'm going to go home after lunch Hermione, so I won't be staying." Ginny replied.

"Oh, well are you sure you don't want to stay?"

"No, I think I had best be getting back home so that I don't upset Mum."

"And I think I should get some work done." Harry added. "I've still got to finish unpacking from my move."

"Well all right, if you're both sure you wouldn't like to stay a bit longer." Hermione said hoping that they wouldn't leave.

After lunch, Harry and Ginny both left Hermione's home and said they would be back in a few days to visit.

"So Ron, what do you want to do? I'm afraid this hasn't been a very exciting little trip for you, so I think you should choose what we do next." Hermione said turning to face him.

"It doesn't matter much to me Hermione, whatever you want to do is fine with me." Ron answered snatching a cookie from one of the plates.

Hermione sighed, "Well I guess we could go and see a movie or something like that." She suggested reluctantly.

"That sound's like fun!" Ron said, "We should do that, I love the movies."

Hermione smiled, "Okay then, let's be off."

When they reached the theater Hermione and Ron decided to see a comedy movie. Hermione purchased the snacks and drinks and met Ron inside.

"I hope it's a good one." She said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"I'm sure it'll be great." Ron added.

The movie was indeed great, they laughed so hard at times it was hard to catch their breath. The show ended nearly two hours later, and Ron and Hermione decided to head back to Hermione's house for the night. Along the way they discussed the most amusing parts of the film, laughing as some of the scenes replayed in their heads.

"_Was that the date me and Hermione would have ended up going on if nothing had happened?" _Ron couldn't help thinking this to himself as they drove home again. _"I wish that that movie was an actual date, things would be so much simpler then."_

A/N Okay hope you've enjoyed this chapter, the next and final chapter in my story will be up soon! Reviews please!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters the author J.K Rowling does.

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this last chapter to ****maddikinz940, and extend my thanks to her for her wonderful reviews and support throughout my story! I really hope you enjoy how this story ends! And now I give you… the final chappy! **

Chapter 16- You're my everything.

Hermione awoke in the night with a start, she had yet another perfect dream of kissing Ron. Their lips meeting so suddenly, it always felt so real. Hermione heaved a large sigh, knowing very well that it was pointless to try and go back to sleep. She crawled out of her warm bed, and pulled her hair in an upwards-messy bun. Then, she walked downstairs and brewed herself some tea. As she sipped the warm liquid she looked at her kitchen clock, realizing that it was only half past two in the early morning.

Hermione washed out her cup and then wandered out into the warm night air. She stood gazing up at the starry sky by the side of the pool, and her mother's flower garden. _"If only that dream was real. Then I could get some sleep at night."_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ron also was awake that night, finding it difficult to sleep. For some odd reason he couldn't push the fact out of his mind that he had indeed gone on a date with Hermione, although she didn't know it. He finally came to the conclusion that sleep would not come to him that evening, or that morning, and pulled on his favorite pair of jeans and a shirt. He walked down the hall and spotted Hermione standing outside through one of the windows. She looked undeniably radiant by the side of the pool, her hair up, she was just standing their in the pale moon light, as if waiting for someone to come and keep her company.

"What is she doing out there all alone at this hour?" He said out loud.

Ron pushed open the patio door and stepped over to where Hermione was standing.

"Hermione what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't sleep." She said quietly not changing her focus on the sky above.

"Well you really ought to come inside and get some sleep." Ron beckoned.

"Maybe, but then again so should you." She laughed slightly.

Ron swore that when she laughed his heart skipped a beat; he had a hundred butterflies suddenly swirling restlessly inside of his stomach. His heart felt all fluttery again, and he had a strange excited feeling.

"Hermione, I've just got to tell you something!" Ron said very quickly.

Hermione turned to face him, "What is it?"

Ron took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "I…. I… well… that is… err… you see… I just wanted to…."

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked again.

But Ron could not get his words to come out. He desperately tried again, but he had the same effect as before.

"Oh come on now Ron just say it!" Hermione said now laughing at him, her wide brown eyes beaming in the faint light of the moon.

And suddenly that was all Ron needed, he found his words quickly, the words he had been wanting to say for so long, the words he had thought about saying millions of times; the words that would change everything.

"Hermione, I've known you my entire life. I think that you're the most wonderful, smart, beautiful woman in the entire world. I love you Hermione, you're everything to me."

Hermione blinked. _"Did he really just say that? Did he really just tell me that he loves me? I don't believe this. Is this another dream?"_

"Oh Ron! You're my everything!" Hermione admitted, still unsure if she was dreaming again," You're the only boy I've ever liked in my life, You're the last thing I think about before I fall asleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. I love you." Hermione said, sounding more alert than before.

Ron looked unbelievably relieved at Hermione's words, he embraced her with a large hug and whispered quietly again into her ear.

"I love you."

Hermione looked up at him, still holding him closely from their hug. The two leaned in and kissed one another. Ron let his hands slide down Hermione's back, and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, just like she had done so many times in her dreams. It felt so familiar, like they had done this countless times before, but yet it felt so unreal, so unbelievable.

At last they separated and Hermione opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy. "Is this really real, or am I just dreaming again?" She asked staring up at him.

"You tell me." Ron answered, bending down and kissing her even harder on the lips again. He lifted her up, still not breaking the kiss, and twirled her around in a circle. Hermione wrapped her legs around Ron's torso and held him even tighter. With one large throw, Ron tossed her into the calm waters of the pool. Hermione shrieked, and for the very first time in her life realized that this was at last happening to her, and she wasn't dreaming. She splashed frantically in the waters, now moving around. The disturbed waters circled and waved around Hermione, as if they were dancing with excitement, just like both Ron and Hermione were doing on the inside.

"Ron!" She laughed, wiping away water drops from her eyes.

Ron dived in after her, upsetting the water again. He swam over to her, seized her by the waist and kissed her again on the lips, and then several times all along her neck.

Hermione twirled around so that she could face him again. "I still don't believe this. Me. You." She giggled again, "But I'm so very glad it's finally happening." She concluded, throwing her arms around him and tackling him with another kiss.

Ron and Hermione lifted themselves from the pools waters, and began to wring their clothes dry. They laughed, as they knew it was utterly useless to try and do so. Suddenly Ron grabbed at Hermione again, lifted her into his arms, and carried her inside. Hermione didn't mind, she rested her head against his strong chest, feeling safer than she had ever had in her entire life. He ascended the familiar steps again, still clutching Hermione's small body tightly against his own. He led her down the hallway and into his room.

He gently laid her down onto the bed, wet clothes and all; and hovered above her briefly, stopping to kiss her goodnight. He lay down beside her and together they drifted off into sleep; arms gripped snuggly around the other's body.

When morning came and the two awoke, the sun was high above them in the sky. They greeted each other with a passionate kiss, whispering again their love for each other. Ron rolled over on top of Hermione's warm body, and Hermione kissed him again, pulling off his damp shirt, she kissed him again on the lips, all the way down his broad chest, to his flat stomach. Ron placed his hands on the sides of Hermione's face and kissed her, more sweetly than he had the previous night, stopping to say, "You're my everything."

The End

There it is, my very first completed work, successfully posted on fanficiton. I'm sure everyone can guess what happens from there… I hope (wink wink, cough cough) Thank you to everyone who has read it, and I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have writing. I hope soon I will find time to make a continuation of this story, you know all about what happens at Harry and Ginny's wedding, and what Ron and Hermione get into of course. Don't forget to leave any comments in your review, thanks for reading!


End file.
